Spiderwebs
by Juniper11
Summary: She had no idea how she got tangled up in such a mess, but it would take her best friends to get her out. *Sensei Series* GaiTenNeji, KanInoGaaAsuShika, NaruHina, and more!
1. Uchiha Blues

**Uchiha Blues**

**Series: Sensei**

**A/N: Alright so Sakura's story will probably be somewhere between 7 to 9 chapters and then we'll move on to the conclusion in Hinata's story.**

_Recap: _

_Tenten: Tenten, the kunoichi with the least experience with men has spent the majority of the story saving herself for Neji. However a fateful mission made her realize that Neji isn't the only fish in the sea. Tenten, realizing her feelings for Gai Maito tells him only to have Neji confess. She's torn between the two men, but knows that no matter what Gai is going to make her stick to his words, "Next time kiss the one you want to keep."_

_Ino: It would take Ino Yamanaka to be the one night stand that is regretted for the rest of someone's life. That's what happened to her and her sensei Asuma who was less than happy about the incident. Pained by her strained relationship with the man she had somehow fallen in love with Ino heads for "greener pastures" in Suna where the Subaku brothers find her intriguing. However before things can progress with either of the brothers Ino finds out via letter from Sakura that maybe, quite possibly her sensei is in love with her too._

_**Regarding Sakura: **There's a lot of things that happen in Sakura's story so this chapter for Sakura **only **is a flashback chapter so that you readers can get caught up with what has happened with Sakura after Ino left for Suna._

* * *

><p>Being in love with your former sensei is not easy for any former student. There are longing looks that you send his way. You dress nicer hoping he'll notice you. Sometimes you even wear perfume, but deep down you know it's all for naught because you're aware that your relationship with your sensei is going to stay in your imagination where it belongs. You let it fizzle out and most of the time that love dies relatively quickly.<p>

Sakura...and apparently her friends were of a different sort. Sakura was so in love with Kakashi Hatake that she couldn't see straight. However, she wouldn't pursue that love because she had too much pride. The kunoichi, like any other sane person would do, ignored him just as much as he ignored her. She never frequented the places that he did anymore. In fact, she'd just wanted to pretend he didn't even exist.

"You're being ridiculous." Sakura rolled her eyes at Sasuke. She was on her way to the Uchiha household for dinner and he had just passed along Naruto's suggestion that they have team dinners separate from the Uchiha Clan family drama. Sakura, of course, had said 'hell no'. She'd rather deal with the Uchiha Clan.

"Why would we do it anyway? The whole team will never be there."

"But I will be there and so will Naruto."

"Naruto's getting married soon. He'll be starting his own family. We shouldn't intrude. Hell, even you will probably be getting married as soon as the Clan picks a wife for you."

"They'll try to marry Itachi off first before they'll consider me."

"You sound...entirely too pleased about that." Sakura paused in her walking and turned to look at Sasuke. "Why?"

Sasuke smirked. "I know my brother. He is going to give them hell regarding his future bride. He will fight them tooth and nail and in the end he'll pick someone that they deem entirely unsuitable, but they'll give in because he's Itachi."

Sakura shook her head. "I don't understand. Won't that just make it harder for you?"

"No. Because while they're doing all that I will have found my wife and married her by then and in comparison to Itachi's wife she'll be a saint."

Sakura had so many questions run through her mind, but she started by asking the most obvious. "Are you looking for a wife?"

"Yes." No other words were forthcoming which caused Sakura to roll her eyes at his taciturn nature.

It was like pulling teeth sometimes...

"Why now?"

"Because Itachi is interested in someone now is the time for me to act."

Sakura's eyes grew large. Had she heard him correctly? Was it true that Itachi Uchiha, Konoha's most eligible bachelor now that Naruto was engaged, had his eye on a woman?

This. Was. News.

"Who is she?" Sakura demanded.

"Well, it could be you, but I'm aware that you believe me to be...dull as a door knob was it?"

Sakura stared at him, wondering what the heck he was talking about. How could he get so distracted? This was his hot older brother that was slipping out of the dreams of all the single women of Konoha.

"What?" And then she realized what he was talking about. The hot springs incident when she called him as dull as a, "doormat." Sakura corrected ignoring the glare that was sent her way. "And what does that have to do with Itachi finding a woman?"

"..."

Sakura continued to prod Sasuke, but no more words were forthcoming. He really was good at driving her crazy. In the end, Sakura huffed and continued onwards with Sasuke to his familial home since he no longer lived with his parents. He still lived in the Uchiha District but he decided a year or so ago that he wanted to live life out of the shadow of his brother. Sakura supported him on his decision and helped him in whatever way she could, but Sasuke took very little help from anyone.

She couldn't say that she blamed him for that.

The Uchiha weren't extravagant people, but that didn't mean they didn't have taste. Every item decorating Mikoto Uchiha's home was carefully chosen and artfully placed. Whenever Sakura visited she couldn't help but pause and take in the beauty of her surroundings. She only hoped she had a fraction of the class Mikoto Uchiha had when she was her age because that would be plenty.

"Sakura-chan!" Sakura felt herself pulled into a strong pair of arms and laughed. Sasuke had never been big on affection between them so Naruto always made sure he gave double portions. It annoyed her when they were younger, but as they got older she grew to appreciate it more. Sakura wrapped her arms around Naruto giving him a quick hug and glanced around him curiously looking for Hinata.

"Did Hinata come?"

"No..." The way his voice trailed off made Sakura frown. That meant something.

"Why didn't she come Naruto?" Naruto scratched the back of his head and looked slightly perplexed. "What did you do?"

Naruto threw his hands up in the air in a gesture of innocence. "She won't let me help with the wedding and we've been fighting about it. It's stressing her out so much. I hate seeing her like this. I just want to help her." Sakura's eyes softened at his helpless expression.

"Do you want me to talk to her?" Naruto's eyes widened and he took a step back.

"N-no. That's alright."

"..." Sasuke smirked and Sakura sighed. "She's still upset about the Kiba thing isn't she?"

"Why would she be?" Sasuke interjected. "The smartest thing you've done lately is to get rid him. What good can come from an Inuzuka?"

Sakura narrowed her eyes on Sasuke first and then Naruto when he proceeded to laugh. Sakura let a lascivious grin dance across her lips. "I can think of a few good things."

Amusement soon turned into disgust which pleased Sakura more than a little. "Are the three of you going to stand in the entryway all day or did you want us to serve dinner here?"

Sakura blushed at Itachi's untimely arrival, then grabbed Naruto and Sasuke and proceeded to drag them along. "We're coming."

Dinner at the Uchiha residence was never a fun event—for Sakura & Sasuke at least. She didn't know how Naruto felt about it. He typically scarfed down the good food and let anything said about him roll off his back. He was probably just happy to get a free meal. Sakura's temper made that mentality, less than easy for her.

"Still pining after your sensei, Sakura?" Sakura smiled pleasantly at Fugaku. She opened her mouth to reply, but felt a hand squeeze her thigh. She glanced at Sasuke who slightly shook his head, knowing that she was about to go straight crazy. It was why Sasuke always chose to sit next to her at the family dinners she stupidly attended for Sasuke. He was the only person who had any chance of making her hold her tongue.

Kakashi Hatake was a very sensitive subject for her. Somewhere along the way the man had managed to steal her heart, but since he didn't want it things weren't going over well for her. He was avoiding her which would be fine if they hadn't slept together. It would even have been fine if the sex had been bad, but it had been the furthest thing from bad. It was phenomenal and earth shattering. There was no way that she had imagined the chemistry between the two of them and yet here she was the butt of everyone's jokes.

How Fugaku Uchiha even knew about it was disturbing.

Still, he was expecting some sort of reply. She knew Sasuke wanted her to give her usual meek and mild answer that would appease the Clan Head, but she just didn't have it in her. There are just some lines you shouldn't cross. Sakura laid her hand on top of Sasuke's and squeezed slightly before drawing away.

"Well, now that you bring it up I most certainly am, but masturbation helps a lot."

The table went deathly silent, but Sakura continued to eat, knowing it would probably be mere seconds before she was thrown out on her ear until the next time she was expected to dine with the Uchiha. If she was going to leave, though, she wasn't going to leave hungry.

Sasuke, knowing the inevitable, decided that he wasn't going to be left alone at a family dinner with just Naruto. "Is that with or without toys?"

Sakura nearly choked. She glanced at Naruto whose shoulders were shaking with mirth. She had to admire that fact that he managed not to laugh out loud, but it wasn't too surprising. The older Naruto got, the more diplomatic he became. Sakura took another few bites of her dinner. "Well, before dinner today it was with toys, but I do sometimes go withou-"

"Get out, and take Sasuke with you." Sakura rose to her feet smoothly after tucking a dinner roll into her hand.

"Well, then, I bid you good evening." However, before Sakura left she locked eyes with Itachi Uchiha. Amusement shone in his eyes briefly before impassivity settled over him once more. Sakura both pitied and envied the woman who married him in that moment, but she wasn't sure which one she did more.

* * *

><p>"You know he's going to give me hell about you later."<p>

"Forgive me Sasuke for saying this, but I don't give a hot damn." Sasuke glanced up at the sky briefly.

"I know."

"He had _no right_ to bring up Kakashi."

"Mmm."

Sakura felt hot tears sting the back of her eyelids, but blinked them back. Sasuke glanced at her knowing she was struggling and decided he didn't want to soothe her tears if they did fall.

"So...what kind of toys are we talking about?" Sakura nearly choked for the second time that evening. However, this time it was on her own saliva.

"_Sasuke!_" Sasuke smirked at the scandalized tone in her voice.

"Perhaps you shouldn't share such things if you don't want to face inquiring minds."

"You've been hanging around Naruto entirely too much if you've become that much of a pervert."

* * *

><p>"Iruka-sensei!" Sakura said with a smile as she walked into his classroom. He had just dismissed class and some of the students were still milling about preparing to go home. His head raised and he smiled at her warmly. She had taken to spending more time with Iruka sensei when she found him once at Ichiraku's without Naruto. She personally thought that since Naruto had gotten engaged, they were all a little lonely. They had become closer and his friendship was almost as dear to her as the ones she had with her girlfriends.<p>

"Sakura, I told you to call me Iruka now." Sakura shrugged.

"I know, but you were always my favorite sensei. It's kind of hard to let that go." Iruka chuckled not believing a word she said. Sakura was a lot closer to the Hokage than she ever had been to him.

"How was your class?" He inquired as he packed his belongings.

"It was stressful." She had just started teaching at the academy—the potentials that had hope of becoming genin soon—about being field medics. It was an optional class and she only had a handful of students but she still felt like she had the weight of the world on her shoulders. The Hokage wanted to eventually make it mandatory that genin students take the class in order to increase the life expectancy of future generations, but they didn't have many qualified instructors—hence Sakura was volunteered.

"Teaching the next generation often is."

"Hmm. I'm not sure how you've done it for so many years, though."

"My work is rewarding. Seeing future generations go on and becoming fine shinobi and protecting the village...well I couldn't ask for anything more." Sakura nodded.

"I really admire that about you." A blush stained his cheeks and Sakura bit back a smile. "So have you eaten?"

"Uh,"

"Iruka-sensei, how many times do I have to tell you that it is important to have three meals a day and two snacks?"

"..."

"Come on. I'll treat you to lunch." Iruka smiled slightly.

"Thanks Sakura, but-"

"Unless you have a meeting with the Hokage I'm not taking no for an answer." Sakura grabbed his arm and began dragging him out of the academy. He barely managed to grab his stuff on the way out.

They walked the streets of Konoha side by side in a companionable silence. Until Sakura realized she hadn't asked him what he wanted to eat. She turned and looked at him while they simultaneously said, "What did you want to eat?"

They both laughed and Sakura shrugged. "Well, it's my treat so wherever you want to go is fine with me."

"Sakura, I'm not a cad. I can afford to take you to lunch."

"But I invited you so therefore-"

"And I accepted. So I will pay and that's that." His voice was firm much like when she was in school and she couldn't help but grin in response.

"Whatever you say Iruka-sensei." He scowled and Sakura barely stifled a giggle. "So where did you want to go?" Sakura asked curiously.

He seemed to think about it for a moment before saying, "Come with me." Sakura nodded and followed content to just walk with him.

Sakura had always been at ease with Iruka-sensei. There was just something about him that made her feel like none of her faults mattered to him. She could just be herself. She never once felt judged and after her dinner with the Uchiha family the previous night she really wasn't in the mood for judgment.

When they arrived at one of the nicest restaurants in town her eyes widened and she started to protest.

"Iruka-sen-"

"Iruka." He corrected. Sakura made a face at him before starting over.

"Iruka, this is one of those places that you take someone really special to you."

He paused before replying, "I know." Sakura blinked confused. If he knew that then why...

"Sakura, it's just lunch between close friends."

After that slight reassurance Sakura smiled and then followed him inside readily. She had been wanting to come to that particular restaurant for some time. So when she looked around, her eyes were wide and eager to take in her surroundings. Her brain barely registered Iruka saying, "Umino party of two."

"Right this way, sir. I'm glad to see you could finally make it."

The maitre d walked away and they followed. Sakura leaned close to Iruka and whispered. "Do you have to have a reservation to get in here?"

"...you do."

"Then how...?"

"I know a few people." Iruka said with a slight shrug.

They were led to a private room where they both reclined on pillows artfully arranged on the floor.

"This is awesome! Although I do feel a little under dressed." Sakura looked down at her ninja gear and frowned.

"Ah, but that would make this a date." Iruka smiled at her softly.

Sakura blushed and waved a hand at him. "Quit teasing. Like you'd be interested in me anyway." Iruka made a noncommittal noise and then asked, "So, how are your friends?"

Sakura sighed. "The last I heard from Temari, Ino was doing well. I think she's training with the Kazekage."

Iruka's brow shot up. "Really? They're allowing that?"

"Apparently. Hinata still isn't talking to me really and the wedding is getting closer by the day. I really wanted to be on good terms with her by then."

"Have you tried to talk to her, Sakura?"

"And what would I say Iruka? I'm sorry I broke your teammate's heart by-" Sakura stopped. She didn't want to tell the rest of that story. She didn't know whether or not Iruka knew of it, but if he didn't he wasn't going to learn it from her.

"You know...Hinata has never struck me as the type of person who would hold a grudge."

"She isn't." Although after Naruto's reaction to her going to talk to Hinata she wasn't so sure anymore. Yes, the two of them talked, but it was typically only when all five of them were present.

"Then why are you so afraid to talk to her?" Sakura sighed. It was a loaded question with so many parts to the answer that she didn't know where to start. She had no doubt that Iruka would listen to whatever she said, but she didn't want to burden him in that fashion. So she would start with the simplest matter at hand.

"It's not that I'm afraid to talk to her it's just that if I do there are certain things that I'll have to admit to myself."

"Such as?"

"If I tell you then I'm admitting it."

Iruka chuckled. "Wouldn't it be easier to talk to someone about it first?" Sakura rolled her eyes.

"I suppose so." When she didn't say anything else Iruka prodded.

"What would you be admitting?" Sakura glanced up at the ceiling and sighed.

"That I ruined a really good thing with Kiba."

Kiba was ruggedly handsome and totally devoted. He was a bit on the wild side, but she liked that about it. There weren't dull moments with Kiba.

"So...you want him back?"

"No." Sakura replied immediately. "Kiba is a good guy. He was fun, easy to talk to, decent in bed-" Iruka covered his face at the last causing Sakura to laugh. "I just didn't fall in love with him." Sakura looked down.

Iruka's countenance darkened. "You fell in love with Kakashi." Sakura flinched.

"You know I don't like talking about that."

"Sakura-"

"I'm well aware of how you feel about any possible relationship I could have with Kakashi. It's pointless to reiterate it when the man wants nothing to do with me."

"And yet you still love him."

Sakura waved a hand in the air imperiously. "I threw love in the trash."

"Sakura you can't throw love in the trash."

"It's too late. I already did." Iruka was torn between laughing and throwing his hands up in exasperation. He gave in to laughter when Sakura made an odd face at him.

"Just promise me you'll talk to Hinata _soon. _You and Hinata aren't the only ones affected by the rift in your relationship."

Sakura sighed a lot of people had been saying similar things to her lately. "Okay." When Iruka looked at her pointedly she said, "I promise."

* * *

><p><em>She was headed home. She had just left Sakura and Tenten at a bar and for once she was the first person to leave. She was actually in a pretty decent mood that night, even if she hadn't left the bar with some hottie in her clutches. <em>

_There was a swing in her hips and a bounce in her step that she couldn't exactly control. She hadn't been walking long when she saw it—or rather them. Someone was being carried home. She knew that in the district she was currently frequenting this was no rare occurrence. In fact, she was certain a time or two she had been the one tossed over someone's (namely Sakura's) shoulder and lugged home like the lush she wanted to be. _

_However, there was something about this particular lush that looked vaguely familiar and so she paused and waited until the two drew closer. It didn't take her long to identify the shock of silver hair that belonged to Sakura's sensei. Ino pursed her lips and wondered if everything Sakura had said about the man was true. _

_Was he really that good in bed?_

_She wanted to know, but she really didn't want to deal with the Sakura-related drama if she tried to find out. Ino's brow furrowed. The lump on Kakashi-sensei's shoulder was starting to look familiar. She walked a little closer. Was that Asuma-sensei? _

_Ino rolled her eyes. Had he gone out and gotten drunk again? She couldn't wait till this thing with Kurenai-sensei passed because his whole woe-is-me attitude was getting on her nerves. Soon the Copy Ninja was in front of her looking decidedly sheepish. _

_He raised a hand and scratched the back of his head. _

_"Ah, Ino. I'm glad I bumped in to you. Would you happen to know where Asuma is staying nowadays?"_

_Ino sighed, knowing that she really had no idea what it was like to have a broken heart and was certain she had no right to judge Asuma-sensei for having his broken. _

"_Stand him up, Kakashi sensei. I'll take him home." It wasn't the first time she had done it and the way things were looking it probably wouldn't be her last. _

Ino woke up before the dream progressed any further. She sat up, curled her knees up to her chest and took deep breaths in an attempt to put herself in a meditative state like Gaara had been teaching her. Slowly she calmed down and was able to be thankful that she woke up when she had. She didn't want to relive that night with Asuma. All it would do is cause her unmitigated pain.

She silently cursed Sakura for sending her the accursed letter in the first place. The door to her bedroom swung open and truthfully now that she was living in the Kazekage's residence, she didn't know who to expect—Temari or Kankuro. Neither understood what the word privacy meant. She was happy to see wild blonde hair instead of face paint. She really didn't want Kankuro to see her in the state that she was in. He'd be worried and the last thing she wanted to do was worry him. He became rather fussy when he was worried.

"We need to talk." The women said the words simultaneously, which shocked the both of them. Ino waved her hand at Temari beckoning her closer and Temari, in response threw herself on the bed. "You go first."

Temari was silent for a second or two before realizing that the best way to say what needed to be said was to keep it simple. "You need to choose."

Ino's brow furrowed. "Choose what?"

"You need to choose between my brothers."

"Temari-" Ino protested.

"I know that you haven't gotten over the sensei thing yet, but the fact remains that both of my brothers are falling for you hard and fast."

"Kankuro isn't-"

"Kankuro started falling first." Ino opened her mouth to protest again, but Temari wouldn't let her. "I know my brothers, and I know you. You're confused and you can't decide so you're not picking either. You don't want to make a mistake like you did before. This is why I wanted two of you to come because I knew this would happen."

"I never intended to attract either of their attention." Temari and Ino locked eyes and Temari's frustrated countenance softened. She reached out and grabbed Ino's hand and squeezed it quickly so that she'd know she wasn't angry.

"I know what you intended Ino. I'm not blaming you. However, none of that changes the fact that you need to choose. You can't make a bad decision here. They're my brothers. They're both awesome."

Ino smiled slightly. "That's the problem Temari. How do I choose between two men who are perfect for me in completely different ways?"

"Eeny meeny miny moe?"

Ino grabbed a pillow and hit Temari with it, causing the older girl to laugh.

"Gaara...told me that he knows you brought me here to be his wife."

Temari blinked. "I'm not surprised. He somehow always knows what I'm up to."

"That doesn't bother you?"

"No. It actually comes in handy."

"How so?"

"Well, he never would have looked at you otherwise. The fact that I went through the trouble-"

"Gee thanks."

"Of getting you here means that there is something about you that's special. It intrigued him."

"...you play mind games with your brother."

"I regret nothing." Ino laughed, which softened into a small smile when she thought of Gaara and Kankuro. They really were good men that she was especially fond of.

"I'll choose. I just need some time."

"Okay, but make it a short amount of time capisce?"

"Yeeessss."

"Now, what did you have to tell me?"

Ino's eyes widened as she suddenly remembered what she needed to tell Temari. "We need to get to Konoha."

"What? Why?"

Ino grabbed the pieced of paper that she shoved in her night stand and shoved it into Temari's face. "Read it!"

"Okay..." Temari began reading the letter that Sakura had sent. Temari frowned as she read the letter until she couldn't read anymore.

"Ino are you going to make a try for Asuma?"

Ino looked at Temari confused. "What?" Then she recalled the contents of the beginning of the letter and rolled her eyes.

"Don't be stupid-"

"Don't call me—"

"Asuma flat out told me that I ruined his freaking life. I'm not going there even if he does have some sort of secret undying love for me. It's a love he doesn't want. So whatever. Now skip that crap and get down to the good part."

Temari, with no further prodding, did so.

Temari read the letter once. She read it twice. She was howling with laughter when she read it the third time and afterward she looked at Ino and said, "I'm going to Konoha."

"_We're_ going to Konoha."

"_You_ need to stay and make up your mind about my brothers."

Ino rolled her eyes. "_I_ can do that when I get back. Besides, if you think I'm going to miss out on teasing Sakura about this you're out of your mind."

Temari tapped her bottom lip pondering Ino's statement for a second. "You have a point. Shall we go inform my little brother of our imminent departure?"

"Yes, we shall."


	2. Full Bloom

**Full Bloom**

**Series: Sensei**

* * *

><p>Sakura looked at the Hyuuga Compound with growing dread. It had taken her nearly an hour to reach her destination while under normal circumstances, it would have taken ten minutes at a maximum. It really went to show that she really didn't want to be there, but she owed it to her friendship with Hinata to make the effort.<p>

The guards allowed her in easily. They were used to her and her friends frequent visits to Hinata—although she was certain that lately she had been visiting Hinata a lot less than the others. She ought to be ashamed because of it, and she was. She had let a man come between her and one of her closest friends. Even though they pretended that everything was alright between them, they both knew that wasn't the case at all.

All too soon Sakura reached where Hinata was sitting in the courtyard of the Compound giving instructions as to what she wanted done for her wedding. Sakura knew Hinata was aware she was there and was waiting for her to step forward, but Sakura hesitated. If she opened this can of worms it could very well be the end of their friendship. She didn't want to lose Hinata. She meant entirely too much to her. However, she couldn't continue to keep her at arm's length. No one was happy with that.

Hinata turned then and faced Sakura giving her a tentative smile and Sakura felt her courage surge. Sakura smiled back and walked forward quietly until she had sat beside Hinata on the bench she had chosen. Sakura sat quietly while Hinata continued her instructions and listened with half an ear while her eyes wandered the area around her.

The Hyuuga Courtyard was without a doubt beautiful. Sometimes Sakura believed that the trees within this particular courtyard were what caused the First to name it the Village Hidden in the Leaves. The trees stood tall and strong and provided adequate hiding if that was what one chose to do. It also provided ample shade if the sun happened to be beaming down relentlessly. It was a quiet and serene place that Sakura had always enjoyed coming to.

"...did Naruto send you?"

The question was politely asked with a noticeable lack of feeling in the question. Sakura couldn't help frowning, and wondered why those were the first words out of her mouth.

"Naruto learned a long time ago not to interfere when it involves our friendship."

Hinata's impossibly large eyes grew larger at her statement and Sakura knew then that Hinata had a few secrets of her own. Sakura wanted to press and force the issue out of her, but knew that it wasn't the time. She had come with a purpose that she needed to fulfill. She did, though, make a mental note to tell Temari a few things when she came back. Hinata, although a kind person, wouldn't listen to Sakura. Temari on the other hand...well, they all had to listen to Temari or suffer the consequences, and with Temari one never knew what the consequences would be.

Sakura held back a shiver at the thought.

"Then why are you here?"

Sakura flinched. There was once a time that question would never be uttered among them. They were more like sisters than friends, and that was what made this harder. Sakura bit her inner cheek and glanced up at the sky.

"I don't want you to be angry at me anymore."

Silence settled between them and birds twittered above their heads. The longer the silence extended the more Sakura lost hope that things between them could be repaired. Yet, such thinking was silly and when Sakura glanced down as she felt Hinata's hand rest on top of hers tears filled her eyes. Hinata's fingers curled around hers briefly and squeezed before pulling away.

"I'm not angry at you Sakura. I'm disappointed. There's a difference."

"Hinata I can't help what I didn't feel for Kiba."

"No...I don't suppose you could have. Still, you could have apologized for playing with his emotions, for not telling him how you really felt. He really cared about you. He was in lo-"

Sakura, lost in her own thoughts didn't hear the words that Hinata quickly cut off.

She had a point. Kiba was a great guy. Sure, he wasn't a Naruto or an Itachi, but he was great in his own right. Truthfully, she hadn't thought a second about Kiba's feelings on how they ended. The whole situation had just been painfully embarrassing for her, and she'd wanted to sweep it under the rug and forget about it. Yet somehow in the process of trying to forget she had hurt a lot of people.

"I really screwed up, didn't I?" Hinata made some noncommittal noise that Sakura took as affirmation. Sakura placed both of her hands beside her on the bench and pushed herself upward to her feet. "I suppose I should go apologize. It's a bit overdue. Do you think he'll even listen to me?"

"Kiba can be a bit hasty, but he has a really good heart. If you're truly sorry he'll listen and he'll forgive you."

Sakura nodded and impulsively reached out and hugged Hinata tightly. "You know I'm here for you if you should ever need me, right Hinata?"

Hinata squeezed her back. "I know."

"I don't know what's going on, but don't keep it all to yourself. Let us help. You know we will."

Sakura decided not to press any further than that, not wanting Hinata to clam up on her. However, it seemed that since Sakura had crossed an unspoken line Hinata felt free to cross one of Sakura's own carefully drawn lines.

"I know you think I disapprove of you and Kakashi-sensei together, but I don't. Not really."

Sakura's eyes grew wide. She hadn't expected to hear any such thing from Hinata that day or ever.

"That's irrelevant Hinata. Kakashi and I are never going to be together like that."

"Never is a strong word. Don't use it hastily."

Sakura wasn't sure, but she had a feeling that Hinata was encouraging her to go after the man that had boldly rejected her. It made her uncomfortable. There was no way she was going to chase after Kakashi like she had Sasuke in her misspent youth. The reputation she had gained after that era of her life left a bad taste in her mouth. No, she wouldn't chase Kakashi even if she knew for certain that if she did, it would bring about desired results. Maybe she had too much pride, but it was who she was and she accepted that about herself.

"I know what you're thinking."

"That the Hyuuga not only see all they know all?"

Hinata's lips quirked slightly, but slid once more into impassivity.

"Sakura, don't give up your chance at happiness because you think there's no way you can achieve it. I think you should go talk to Kurenai-sensei. She may be able to help you."

Sakura slowly shook her head. "He doesn't want me Hinata—well, at least not in a sense that's not physical. I'm a big girl and I can accept that. There's no need to drag your sensei into this when I already know the truth. I want this all to blow over and be forgotten, but more than anything, I just don't want to hurt anymore. "

"Sometimes loves has to hurt for a little while before it comes into full bloom. Go talk to Kurenai-sensei. "

* * *

><p><strong>Hello, people. You may or may not be wondering wtf was that? Why is this chapter so short? Bad news or good news first? Typically I prefer bad, so I'll start that with that.<br>**

** Well...I'm working under the philosophy nowadays that something is better than nothing. Hence, short chapters. The length of this story is going to change due to that fact. How many chapters? You ask. I dunno. Your guess is as good as mine.**

**The good news? Expect an update around July 10th. That's my goal people. I'll meet it. And if I don't feel free to PM me & remind me. But don't worry about that because I won't forget...this time. :)**


	3. Amends

**Amends**

**Series: Sensei**

* * *

><p>Despite Hinata's urging, she didn't go to see Kurenai-sensei. While Hinata did seem sure that the genjutsu master could help her with her screwed up love life Sakura wasn't so convinced. Sure, she had provided a lot of insight into the whole Tenten and Gai situation...and definitely managed to help Naruto and Hinata get together, but that didn't mean...<p>

Maybe she _should _go talk to her, because she knew Naruto and she knew it took a miracle for him to actually realize Hinata existed-

No. She could just imagine how Kakashi would react if she invited someone to interfere in their nonexistent relationship. It wouldn't go over well at all. So she shoved the idea to the back of her mind and made her way over to the Inuzuka's.

Sakura wasn't sure how her relationship with Kiba began. Sometimes they were just together at the right place and the right time. He was loud and abrasive...but sometimes when no one was watching but her, he was gentle and sweet. He had the ability to gaze into her eyes and make her heart start beating 100bpm. And she wouldn't even get started on the sex..he was no Kakashi Hatake, but truthfully he didn't need to be. He was good in his own right.

She still didn't understand what went wrong on her end. She really liked Kiba. He didn't mind that her personality was a little rough around the edges. In fact, he relished it. She didn't have to hide who she was or be ashamed of it. He accepted her just the way she was. They even had chemistry between them. And to top it all off the man wore leather for her just because _she liked it. _Just remembering set her heart aflutter.

So why hadn't she been able to just go with it and be happy?

It was the multimillion dollar question.

"What are you doing here?"

At the angry tone Sakura snapped out of her daze and looked around her. She had somehow managed to make it to Kiba's neck of the woods without even realizing it.

Sakura sighed and looked at Hana. Hana was outside working with her dogs, one of which growled at her menacingly. It really was bad when not even the dog could tolerate your presence. She hadn't expected to be welcomed with open arms, but she had expected a little civility. She supposed this was what she got for having expectations.

"I'm looking for Kiba. Is he around?"

"Not for you he isn't." Hana folded her arms across her chest the famous Inuzuka temper rearing its ugly head.

"Hana, I didn't come to fight."

"There could be no other reason for you to be here, because if there was I'd have to assume you're here to cause my little brother more pain and then I'd have to deal with you accordingly. Wait. I kind of like the thought of dealing with you right here, right now."

Hana wasn't normally so...volatile. In fact, while she and Kiba had been dating the two of them had become rather close. She was the nicest person and she was fiercely loyal to all those she called family and friend.

Although she wasn't as close to Hana as she was Ino and her other friends their relationship had been comparable, and yet the minute things had gone wrong she had abandoned Hana.

She was starting to understand why Hinata had been so angry with her. Had Hinata realized everything she had done and not said anything about it? Had it been her, she wouldn't have been able to hold her tongue for as long as Hinata had.

They were all just so different that it was amazing they had stayed friends as long as they had.

"Hana-" Sakura took a step forward, but her nin-dogs growled again in warning.

"Don't. I don't want to hear anything you have to say. Just turn around and leave."

She was tempted to do just that. It would be so easy to just...avoid the Inuzuka clan like she had been doing before, but she had done wrong by them and she had to set it right. The only problem was that she didn't know how.

"What's going on?"

She knew the voice attached to the man behind her and it was enough to remind her why she had avoided him for as long as she had. He had seen her at one of her lowest points and all his presence did was remind her of that. Sakura slowly turned around, her face devoid of any emotion that might give away her inner turmoil.

"Hello, Kiba."

"I was just telling Sakura goodbye." Hana interjected her voice laced in steel. The threat was clear and although Sakura had won the majority of her spars with the Inuzuka they really hadn't been trying to hurt the other. If Hana thought it was necessary she'd hurt her today.

She should walk away and take the out that Hana had given her, but she was becoming rather used to being brash and foolish. She was just glad that Hana was here and not Tsume. She'd hate for _this_ to be the time she finally met the woman.

"Yes, especially now that I've found you."

Kiba didn't even bother to hide the incredulous look on his face. He glanced over her shoulder, presumably at Hana. She imagined he was wondering whether or not this was some sort of joke, but really, her sense of humor wasn't that great and he should have known that.

Several seconds passed and the disbelief melted away followed by closely by the cold look that she had been expecting in the first place. He turned on his heel and stalked off and she noticed then that Akamaru had been behind him, although how she missed the large canine showed just how high her anxiety had been. Akamaru turned to follow Kiba and Sakura didn't know whether or not that was a dismissal. She stood where she was flabbergasted until Kiba paused and asked, "Are you coming or not?"

* * *

><p><strong>I will see you guys 726/14. **

**Thanks for reading!  
><strong>


	4. Control Lost

**Control Lost**

**Series: Sensei**

* * *

><p>He didn't slow down for her, so she was forced to pick up her pace in order to catch up to him. It aggravated her a bit, but she supposed she had done a lot worse to him so she managed to grin and bear it.<p>

They walked far, far away from the Inuzuka's part of town which was probably a good thing if she wanted to live. And she did because the alternative was not very fun.

They were deep within the forest where no one could hear her scream when he stopped walking. Akamaru settled himself on the ground and stared at her intently while Kiba stood nearby him and gazed at her steadily. The distance between them was a little silly, but Sakura didn't close it because she didn't want to make him uncomfortable. Or realistically speaking, she didn't want to make either one of them more uncomfortable than they already were.

"What did you want Sakura?"

He was blunt, and she appreciated that. There was no need to beat around the bush and make awkward idle chit chat. She'd say her piece and let him do the same if he needed to and then they'd part ways.

"I wanted to apologize." His eye twitched, and Sakura knew he was seconds away from exploding so she rushed her words out in an effort to say everything she needed to before it was too late and the opportunity was lost forever. "I'm sorry Kiba. I don't know what happened. It was not a matter of me not being happy with you. I was. Logically and emotionally speaking, I thought we were good together. But-"

"I wasn't good enough."

Sakura bit her tongue. Her temples began to throb and she ached to rub them but letting the situation get to her wasn't going to do her any favors. "I didn't say that."

"You didn't have to Sakura. You were screwing a clone of your sensei. It tells me a lot."

"I-"

Kiba stalked forward until he was standing close enough for her to touch. Sakura locked her hands behind her back and raised her chin up. He was looking down at her frame and she couldn't phantom what it was he was thinking, although that was probably a good thing. Sakura cleared her throat and tried again.

"The shift in my feelings wasn't as sudden as it may have seemed. I should have talked to you about it. Maybe we could have worked through it, but I didn't give us that opportunity. And then when all was said and done, I should have come to you sooner instead of pretending you didn't exist. I owe you a lot more than that."

"Hinata sent you, didn't she?" His question startled her, and she was certain her puzzlement showed on her face.

"What?"

She wouldn't say that Hinata sent her. She had just reminded her that her actions hadn't been favorable ones and that she'd do well to apologize. Sakura happened to agree with her.

"Sakura your head is normally so far up your ass that you can't see past yourself. You never would have had the thought to come to see me if someone hadn't prompted you."

Sakura felt her temper begin to flare. "You make me sound like an insensitive bitch."

"You are."

Sakura's hands balled into fists that she was ready to use, but she had been trying to get better at using her words. It hadn't been going too well for her though. Violence had always been easier. "Why you-"

"Shut up Sakura." Kiba said right before he leaned down and kissed her.

To say she was stunned was an understatement. She was certain that she stood there like a brick wall until he nipped at her bottom lip and made her knees go weak. Before she knew it, she had grabbed two fist fulls of his shirt and was holding him captive.

Kiba had always excelled in the art of kissing.

Sakura pulled away first as the word hypocrite floated to her brain. She had given Tenten a hard time for this very type of behavior and yet here she was being nothing but a vicious tease to Kiba. It made a bitter feeling invade her heart.

"Kiba-"

"I suppose now is where you tell me that was an accident and you shouldn't have done it. Yada, yada, yada."

Sakura pursed her lips now determined not to say anything. She had forgotten that Kiba knew her well and typically used that knowledge in an infuriating manner.

"All I wanted was a goodbye kiss. Nothing more. Nothing less Sakura. Now we can pretend we never happened just like you wanted. Let's go Akamaru."

Sakura watched as the large dog moved gracefully to its feet as Kiba walked away and knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that Hinata was going to kill her for what she was about to do. It was ill-considered and insane. Sakura took a step forward and then another and then another until she was running to get in front of Kiba and block his path.

His eyes narrowed into slits and before the infamous Inuzuka temper could come into play Sakura closed the distance between the two of them and this time _she_ kissed Kiba. Truthfully, she expected to be shoved to the ground, but she should have known better than that since Kiba had kissed her first.

She didn't expect for the arm to slide around her waist and haul her closer and press their bodies together. He groaned when she slipped her tongue inside his and let his hands drop lower to cup her bottom. Sakura's breathing hitched and she raised a leg and hooked it around Kiba's waist. He wasted no time supporting her so that she could wrap both legs around him.

Sakura threw her head back and Kiba feasted on her neck, biting her hard enough for it to be painful yet pleasurable. A violent shiver rocked Sakura's body at the action. Kiba's hands wandered her body, sending jolts of electricity through her.

"We should stop." Kiba muttered. "If we keep going you're going to go crazy and regret it later."

Sakura leaned forward and kissed Kiba silencing him, but he kept pulling away from her until she had no choice but to stop. Kiba rested his head on her shoulder and was breathing so hard that he was drowning out her own panting.

Once he finally had some semblance of control he sat her on her feet. Sakura struggled to compose herself, which wasn't an easy feat since lust was rolling off Kiba in waves and infecting her. So she decided to stop trying and give Kiba the push he needed to do what he wanted.

"I've never regretted a second of being in your arms."

Kiba growled.

* * *

><p><strong>Sometimes, as a writer, I make some unfortunate decisions...and yet I regret none of them. <strong>

**See you August 10th!**


	5. Risky Union

**Risky Union**

**Series: Sensei**

**Warning: Rating Jump**

* * *

><p>Their eyes locked for a brief moment and understanding passed between them. With a smile that was nothing short of devious Sakura turned and ran. She had only been running for a minute, but her heart was pounding wildly, and was beating so hard that she was afraid it would burst right through her chest. She could hear him coming right behind her practically dogging her heels.<p>

She couldn't help the laughter that bubbled forth when he growled her name again.

With a burst of speed he appeared in front of her and Sakura veered directions and soon thereafter took to the trees using its cover to hide her from his prying eyes. It was a race that she couldn't win—she didn't even want to, but something within her couldn't let him have an easy go of it.

Sakura leaped from tree to tree her brow furrowing because somehow in her drastic move to escape Kiba, she had lost sight of him which was unnerving because she knew even if she couldn't see him and vice versa she knew he could _smell _her. She wouldn't even bother thinking about the fact that his team was specifically bred for trackers. She couldn't go about this all willy-nilly. She needed a plan.

Before she had the opportunity to come up with one she was grabbed from behind and pulled back against Kiba's chest. They teetered precariously on a tree branch and yet Sakura knew the danger didn't lie in their location.

"I don't like games Sakura."

"Yes, you do." Sakura contradicted before she broke away and restarted the chase.

When he caught her the second time it was to claim her lips with a scorching kiss. Fire. It was an accurate description of Kiba. His touch had always been sizzling.

"No more you damned tease." Kiba bit out once he had released her lips from captivity. Sakura nodded, knowing she had probably pushed him as far as he could go.

"My place or yours?"

"Yours. The clan-" Sakura needed no further explanation. She was well aware of what bridges she had burned.

Kiba wrapped his arms around her waist, giving her enough room to perform the jutsu that brought them to her apartment. Once inside Sakura pulled away from Kiba ignoring the predatory glint in his eye and strolled casually into her bedroom. Along the way she discarded pieces of clothing as she went. When she finally made it into her bedroom only her underwear remained on.

She turned around to see Kiba's reaction and was slightly startled at the awe in his voice.

"I'd forgotten how fucking beautiful you are." Sakura blushed from head to toe, but said nothing. Kiba moved forward and pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it to the side, revealing a set of abs that were begging to be touched. Sakura met Kiba head on and hooked her finger in his pants and tugged causing him to chuckle.

"A little impatient?" He thereafter scooped her up and tossed her onto the bed. Her body bounced slightly at the action and soon found his body covering hers.

"Look who's talking."

She noticed then that he hadn't bothered to remove his pants and she pulled at them again getting angry when he swatted her hands away.

"Kiba! Pants!"

He ignored her and ran his rough, calloused hand up her sides until he had cupped one of her breasts with his hand. His thumb idly flickered over her nipple his pace switching from his earlier frenzy to a more leisurely one. Sakura's back arched into his hand and she took her lip in between her teeth to keep from crying out.

He refused to let her fight the pleasure, though. Instead, he nibbled at her bottom lip until he had her chasing after his lips for a kiss that he teasingly withheld.

"Kiba..."

"Hmm?" He inquired while moving onto her neck.

"Do you have any intention of doing anything besides teasing me mercilessly?"

Kiba raised his head and looked at Sakura and she saw his eyes clouded with lust and it made her mouth go dry.

"Do _you _think I'm going to do any less than tease you until you beg for me?"

The question made her want to start begging right in that second.

He took her silence as an invitation to continue. He trailed a finger down the valley of her breasts down to her stomach until he reached the underwear that she had not yet removed. He slipped his finger into her panties, balled his hand into a fist and proceeded to rip them off of her.

It reminded her that was one thing that she hadn't missed about Kiba. His penchant for destroying her clothes had caused more than a few fights. At that second she decided to forgive him for it since for some reason the action seemed to heighten her anticipation for him.

With a gentle nudge Kiba spread her legs and slipped a finger into her slick heat. Sakura's hips bucked slightly, but Kiba withdrew his fingers, bringing them to his lips and sucking her essence from his fingertips. Sakura moaned and he loved it.

He brought his fingers back between her legs once more sliding deep inside her moving back in forth in a motion that had her gasping for breath. He moved at his own pace. Not too slow nor too fast loving the way Sakura's body twitched and moved in an effort to take control of a situation that was beyond her.

He moved closer, not stopping his ministrations and took one of her nipples in his mouth and suckling it gently at first and then roughly when her hand reached out and dug into his hair pulling sharply. He liked the sting of the pain, even though it only made him want her more and tested the limits of his restraint.

A thin sheen of perspiration broke out on her body and the saltiness of her skin made her all the more delectable.

Kiba trailed his tongue down her her stomach, nipping and biting along the way as he was aware that she generally favored such actions. He moved further along her body stopping his earlier ministrations and divested his fingers of her flavor before going directly to the source for more.

His actions tore a scream from her throat, causing him to grin slightly.

* * *

><p><strong>See you August 26th!<strong>


	6. Hate Loving You

**Hate Loving You**

**Series: Sensei**

* * *

><p>Kiba pulled Sakura close to his chest, surprised, for some reason, that she didn't resist. He reveled in the feel of her in his arms and did his best to control himself and keep from taking her again. Not that he really thought she would mind. Sakura was the only woman he had ever met who liked sex, and wanted it, as much as he did.<p>

"You want to tell me what this is all about?"

Sakura wiggled in his arms in an attempt to get more comfortable. Once she had achieved a satisfactory level of comfort she lay her head on his bicep and gave him a saucy grin.

"I figured I could do much better than a goodbye kiss."

Kiba's eyes grew large and he was unable to stop his loud bout of laughter. He buried his head in her neck trying to control his mirth, but every time he thought about what she had just uttered his laughter reigned unchecked. Sakura smiled, pleased that she had amused him.

Kiba trailed a finger down her spine and Sakura shivered at his touch. She was so beautifully responsive. It made him not want to leave her, but that wasn't an option.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with you."

Sakura didn't know how to reply to that so she didn't, which seemed to be the right response since Kiba leaned forward and kissed her lips. When he pulled away from her, she revised her opinion. Maybe that hadn't been the right response.

"I should go."

Sakura reached out a hand and lightly placed it on his arm. His deep brown eyes met hers and Sakura bit her bottom lip nervously. She didn't know if she should say what was on her mind, but she knew that if she lied now it would only make him angry. Kiba valued honesty. He often told her in the past that in the ninja world honesty was a precious commodity. You didn't get it often.

She opted to tell him what she was truly thinking and hoped it would win him over.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to."

Kiba shook his head slowly. "Even if I want to stay it's probably best if I go."

Sakura sluggishly pulled her hand away. The expression on her face wasn't pouting, rather it was disappointed and it struck something deep within him. Maybe in the past, he had given in to her whims too often and that was why things hadn't worked out. She had so easily wrapped him around her finger-although if he were honest, he was already halfway wrapped before she actually noticed him. With a sigh, Kiba closed the distance he had put between them and took Sakura in his arms once more, the intent of leaving vanishing from his mind.

"What's going on, Sakura? You know you can talk to me."

Once upon a time that had been true. Sakura has never been afraid to show Kiba every side of herself, even the more unsavory parts of her personality. She could talk to him about everything and never had to worry about her confidence being broken. He could keep a secret if he wanted to. He even offered advice upon occasion. But how was she to talk to him about him? It was something that boggled her mind.

"I don't know any such thing."

She didn't. As far as she had known before today she was one of his least favorite people on the planet-and that was putting it nicely. Kiba swatted Sakura on the behind.

"Ow! That really hurt Kiba."

"Good. It was supposed to."

"You're such a jerk."

The look Kiba gave her showed her how much he cared about that fact.

"Tell me what's going on Sakura. Why am I here?"

"I thought it was because you wanted to be." Kiba silently gave her a point for that one, but wouldn't relent.

"Evasion will do nothing but make me angry."

"I'm not-"

"I know you Sakura."

Sakura sighed, knowing he wasn't going to let this go.

"I really don't know what to say Kiba besides, I'm a hypocritical bitch."

"How so?"

"Not long ago Tenten and I got into this argument about her and this guy."

"You and Tenten were fighting over a guy?"

Not a guy. Sakura silently thought. _Gai. _

"Oh please. As far as tastes in men the only thing Tenten and I have in common is Itachi Uchiha."

"..."

Sakura smiled. That was always a conversation stopper with the opposite sex. Another swat had Sakura spewing profanities and Kiba chuckling.

"Continue Sakura."

"It's just that she's interested in one person and she's stringing the other along and-"

Kiba cut her off. "Sakura, you're not stringing me along right now." It didn't take a genius to realize where she was leading the conversation and how she didn't believe him. Her whole body stiffened in his embrace, causing him to rub soothing circles on her lower back until she relaxed marginally. "I'm aware that this means nothing to you." She would have argued, but he couldn't let her. Nothing she could say to that would change what he knew to be true. She wasn't in love with him, and it was doubtful if she ever would be. "We're both consenting adults who are aware that the sex between us is good. You're single. I'm single. So why shouldn't we take advantage of that?"

"Well, given our past-"

"This isn't about our past."

"How can it not be Kiba? If our past didn't exist I, for one, wouldn't be here right now."

Kiba wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"I can be pretty persuasive when given the chance."

Sakura hit his chest lightly. "I wouldn't have given in to your meager charms."

Kiba chuckled silently thinking, _'that's what you think.'_

"Kiba...I really am sorry about everything."

"I know Sakura."

"Your family hates me."

"I know."

Sakura curled her lip into a sneer. "You don't seem to care too much about that."

"You're right, because if they continue to hate you maybe one day I'll remember why I should too."

* * *

><p><strong>I'll be back on September 10th!<br>**


	7. Worth

**Worth**

**Sensei Series**

* * *

><p>The level of awkwardness that Tenten had been experiencing lately during training with her team was great. However, that level of awkwardness was taken to a whole new level when missions were thrown in the mix.<p>

Gai, making Tenten's heart warm, was true to himself. He didn't stop being himself because Neji was making bold moves in an effort to win Tenten's affections. He didn't treat Neji any differently than he had before everything began. Although, that might have ruffled Neji's feathers a little they still worked damned better together than any other team in Konoha if she did say so herself.

They remained professional, but that didn't mean that she didn't know what they wanted or what they were waiting for. They wanted her to officially choose between the two of them. She was beginning to think that it had to be done with them both present. She was sure that was something she would be unable to do with both of them staring at her intently waiting for her answer. Truthfully, she was the shyest out of all her friends. It was a task that somehow seemed daunting to Tenten.

It didn't matter how many times she told Gai privately that she wanted to be with him, or that she chose him, he would still give her a sad smile that was slowly breaking her heart and making her despair of them ever being anything more than people that longed for each other and yet were unable to take the final step to finally reach out for each other.

For some reason Tenten couldn't help, but recall Gai's words. _'In love, you must be bold. If you hesitate you'll regret it for the rest of your life.'_

She couldn't help but think that Gai wanted or needed something more from her than just her word that she preferred him to Neji. The problem was she didn't know what that was. He wouldn't tell her, and no one she knew could enlighten her.

Until, one day, an offer was made to her that she just couldn't refuse.

* * *

><p>Tenten was tired. Being a part of team Gai meant that she was tired, so often that she ought to have been used to it, but this was a different sort of tired. It was a physical as well as a mental drain that had taken over her.<p>

Her steps were sluggish, and her shoulders were slumped and cramped. Her usual pep and levity was slowly, but surely dying. She was tempted to go drown her sorrows, but since she knew well enough to know that wouldn't help anything she pushed the idea to the back of her mind until she hit rock bottom. Once she hit rock bottom that would be a different story in its entirety.

"You look defeated."

The voice was a familiar and pleasing one. She had grown accustomed to hearing it whenever things were particularly difficult for her. Despite how she was feeling she knew wonder lit up her voice and she was slightly breathless as she said his name.

"Itachi."

The Uchiha slightly inclined his head at her acknowledgment of his presence. His hair was pulled back in its usual ponytail, but she couldn't spot the Uchiha fan that was usually present either on his back or his left shoulder. The Uchiha Clan as a whole wore the symbol on their backs, Itachi being the only exception to this rule. She often wondered why that was and she somehow knew she could have asked, however, they say you shouldn't ask a question unless you absolutely wanted the answer to it.

She was at Ichiraku playing with her ramen and not really eating it. It caused Teuchi to give her a few frowns and she normally would have worried that she had offended the man by picking at the food he had given her, but she just didn't have it in her.

"What are you doing here?"

"I am here for lunch. Do you mind if I join you?"

Tenten shook her head thinking it was the silliest question ever. She couldn't recall a single time where she minded Itachi's company. There was something calming and yet thrilling about the man. She didn't think she'd ever turn him away. Then again, there wasn't a woman alive, married or single, that would turn him down... well, maybe Hinata would. But she had _Naruto. _Tenten smiled, thinking of that lucky bitch. She'd have to go visit her soon.

"Not at all." Tenten gestured at the seat across from him and watched as he sat down. Ayame came by shortly after he was seated and took his order and then left the two of them alone. Silence, thereafter, descended upon the table and Tenten frowned, not knowing what to say. He didn't seem like a man for idle chit-chat. And she was actually using his presence to distract herself from what was truly wrong with her. Tenten sighed.

"Would you like to tell me what's wrong?"

Tenten's eyes grew large and her head jerked upwards and stared into Itachi's calm gaze. How did he know? Was her misery written so plainly on her face that everyone could see it? Was she that pathetic? Tenten glanced around her and saw that she was getting looks that had nothing to do with envy given who she was sitting with and it made her stomach churn. How dare they pity her? She could pity herself just fine. She didn't need any help.

Still...

She wanted so badly to talk to someone about it. Talking to Sakura nowadays was nothing but difficult, Hinata was always busy, and Temari and Ino weren't available. What she wouldn't give to have just one day where they all got back together. A day so she could gripe and moan and maybe come up with some sort of solution with her friends in order to get her through everything.

Tears sprang to Tenten's eyes and she blinked them back furiously. Itachi's eyes widened in alarm and under normal circumstances the sight of the usually unruffled Uchiha panicking would have earned a gale of giggles. Even teary eyed, she could admit the sight was adorable.

For his sake, more than her own Tenten composed herself quickly.

"Thanks for the offer. I really do appreciate it, but there is already enough people in this village trying to get bits of gossip off of me. I'm not going to fall into the same trap again, because that would be stupid."

Itachi's elegant brow arched. "Are you suspecting me of spreading rumors about you and your companions?"

Tenten mentally scoffed. Itachi? Gossip? One only had to look at his face to know that type of behavior was beneath him. Tenten waved a hand dimssingly at his question. "No. I know you're not that type of man."

"Oh?" His tone showed his amusement. "And when, by chance, did you get the opportunity to get to know me?"

Tenten smiled genuinely and didn't reply nor did Itachi press her to. Soon Itachi's ramen was set before him and he ate it with the grace of royalty. Tenten could silently admit that she was a little in awe of him. This was Itachi Uchiha, one of the most feared and respect shinobi in the world, and he was having ramen with _her. _

She knew it was childish, but she was so going to brag about it the next time she and her friends got together.

They ate in silence since Tenten had suddenly regained her appetite even though her food had cooled considerably. She finished first and tried not to stare at the elder Uchiha as he continued to eat. When he finished, he said, "I will help you, if you wish it."

"Help me? What-?"

"However, you must decide, Tenten, if you believe Maito Gai is truly worth it for you. If he is, then meet me tomorrow at the Memorial Stone at six hundred hours."

And with those words Itachi Uchiha bid her adieu.


	8. Gilded Cage

**Series: Sensei**

**Gilded Cage**

* * *

><p>Ino walked into her bedroom and found herself tongue tied as to what to remark upon first. Kankuro laying in her bed or Kankuro reading. Since she wasn't upset about the former she went with the latter.<p>

"You _read_?" He didn't take her bait. She had a feeling he was getting used to her. She had no idea what to think of that.

"Thoughts, intentions, actions, and desires."

Ino put her hands on her hips. He would come up with some sort of flippant answer and she couldn't, given her nature, just let it slide. "Oh really?" Ino let her skepticism be heard in her voice. "You can do all that? Then what are mine?"

Kankuro paused and looked at her closely. She had no idea what he saw on her visage, but he calmly relied, "Which one are you talking about?"

"All of the above." Ino smiled cheekily, but when he returned her smile she knew she had somehow stepped into some sort of trap. She was aware that retreat was a possibility, but she was afraid that tactic would paint her in a negative light in Kankuro's eyes and for some odd reason she didn't want that.

"You _think _I'm the most wonderful man in the world. You _desire _me. You _intend _to pursue me and _act _upon your desire to jump my bones."

Ino's mouth dropped open and she had to work hard to keep color from flooding her cheeks.

"You're crazy."

"I'm honest." He corrected, leaving Ino for once without a reply. So, since replying wasn't an option she settled for dismissal. Her arms, which had been on her hips, she folded under her chest and looked at him petulantly.

"Get out you big jerk."

Kankuro snapped his book shut, rolled out of her bed, and rose gracefully to his feet. By the time he approached her all traces of amusement left his face. He came so close to her and usually she would take a step back, but she didn't feel threatened and she knew, somehow, that Kankuro would never hurt her. Other people, probably, but her? It wasn't even worth thinking about.

"You're really going back to Konoha?"

"Yeah."

"Are you coming back?"

"Why? You're going to miss me when I'm gone?"

Kankuro studied her silently before saying, "Maybe, Princess. Maybe."

Ino inwardly swore when she felt herself starting to blush despite her efforts to the contrary.

* * *

><p>Temari was a having a harder time than usual getting Gaara to let her go to Suna and she had a feeling it was because of Ino.<p>

"You're being unreasonable—not to mention irrational. What is the problem with us going to Konoha? You make it seem like we're not coming back."

They had been arguing at least for an hour and Temari was irritated that it took her at least thirty minutes to figure out what her brother's problem was. She thought she could get him to see reason without taking a shot at his pride, but she was starting to see that wouldn't be the case.

"Why don't you tell me the real problem and stop blustering like one of the old crusty members of the council."

Gaara gave her a dark look and then turned his back on his older sister. A part of Temari smiled, knowing he may be able to do it literally, but he'd never be able to it figuratively. He'd always support her cause.

"I know you care for her Gaara. There's no point in hiding it from me." She still received no response. "And it's alright to care for her, but you can't put her in a gilded cage. In the end she'll hate you for it."

"She'd hate me, but she wouldn't be hurt."

"That's where you're wrong. She would be hurt, but this time it would be _you_ that caused her pain. Is that what you want?"

Gaara quietly pondered on her words. When he uttered his next ones Temari couldn't hide how stunned she was.

"I don't mind losing her to Kankuro, but I refuse to lose her to someone who doesn't recognize her value."

Temari briefly put aside the fact that somehow in that mysterious way of his he had found out about Ino's sensei. She'd debate later whether or not it was information she needed to give to Ino, but right that second she had a more pressing issue to deal with.

"You know about Kankuro?"

Gaara turned around then and faced his sister once more.

"Just as I know she has yet to decide which of us it is that she desires." Temari fell silent, and yet a million questions ran through her mind. "Ask Temari."

"Does Kankuro know about you?"

"If he does, he hasn't mentioned it to me."

The instant he said the words she knew somehow he was lying or hiding something. She immediately decided not to pry because after all she had her own secrets that she didn't want her brothers delving into.

"Are you letting us leave?"

"You may go." Gaara said after some time. "However, I would advise against making me come to Konoha in order to retrieve you."

In other words, return home as soon as possible. Don't dally.

Temari remembered then that she wasn't only talking to her little brother. She was talking to a man of considerable power. She bowed slightly in respect and thanks.

"Of course, Kazekage-sama."

* * *

><p>Prior to their departure Ino did not seek an audience with the Kazekage on purpose. Temari's words and Kankuro admitting that he'd miss her when she was gone had her brain fried. Time away from the Subaku brothers was suddenly the best idea ever. She loved Sakura and her fucked up life.<p>

Ino did, on the other hand, continue the meditation that Gaara insisted upon. There was something soothing about it. She felt more human than she had in a long time. What that meant, though, was that she had a routine that allowed _him_ to find _her_.

He appeared in a whirl of sand, majestic robe swirling about him and green eyes zeroing in on her person. However, it wasn't something that she would realize because her eyes were closed. Ino opened her eyes once she felt the warmth of his body at her side.

"I could have killed you several times over by now."

"You could have." Ino readily agreed but she knew the second there was a shift in the air when he joined her just like she knew that her life was not in a bit of danger. There were other things that might have been in danger, but she was ignoring those. "Just coming back from a meeting?"

"Mmm."

Silence settled between the two and Ino was amused and alarmed that Gaara was easing closer to her. When there was very little space between them Ino gave up on the thought of meditation. There was no possible way she'd be able to with him as close as he was. Instead, she gave in to an impulse and laid her head on his shoulder. He stiffened at her action, but he didn't tell her to move so she figured it was ok. She also figured she was flirting and that probably wasn't a good thing. Maybe she had already chosen and just didn't realize it. She immediately pulled away and opened her mouth to apologize for being forward, but before she could Ino heard his raspy voice say, "We need to talk."

* * *

><p><strong>See you October 10th!<br>**

**Oh and fyi there will be no updates in November due to Nanowrimo. **


	9. Hidden Past

**Series: Sensei**

**Hidden Past**

* * *

><p>Ino moved over to put some distance between the two of them. His words made her uneasy since nothing good had ever come of hearing them.<p>

"No, stay."

Ino moved over anyway. She had crossed a line that she shouldn't have. She had done enough wrong things lately and Gaara had done so much for her lately that she would not take the chance of hurting him by her actions.

"I can't."

"Because of Kankuro." Ino turned her head and looked into Gaara's knowledge filled eyes. Although, what knowledge he had she wasn't certain. Still, she wouldn't deny the truth in his words. She had no desire to play games.

"Don't ask me to pick between the two of you. I can't so I won't. It's way too soon for me to make that type of decision and I don't-"

"I won't." Ino's mind stuttered to a halt. That was the last thing she expected him to say. She supposed her judgment of and in men was poor, so whatever it was that she thought about one the opposite was actually true. "I will ask that whoever you choose to be with, let it be someone who doesn't hurt you."

Asuma came to mind. She was going back to Konoha and she would be seeing him soon. Sakura's letter told her that he could possibly be in love with her. Did that matter to her? Right there at that moment, looking into Gaara's eyes, she would say that it didn't. There was a saying about there being plenty of fish in the sea and if that were true, she was poised to catch one of the biggest if she so desired. A bitter smile crossed Ino's lips.

"No one can shield me from pain for the rest of my life Gaara. Life happens...unless you're dead."

"There's always forbidden jutsu."

Ino snorted and was immediately flooded with embarrassment at being caught doing something so unladylike. When she saw Gaara's lips quirk slightly, she couldn't help the laughter that bubbled forth. She had no idea what he meant by what he had just said, but the slightest bit of insanity in it made her immensely happy.

Gaara rose to his feet while Ino was still amidst her gales of laughter. When she finally managed to calm herself, he extended his hand to her and said, "Let's go home."

Home...the sound of those words coming from his lips was more pleasing than she ever would have imagined. Ino reached out and clasped his hand.

* * *

><p>It was six hundred hours and Tenten was at the memorial stone awaiting Itachi Uchiha's arrival. She didn't know why she was there and why she trusted him to be able to help her, however, she did. A part of her wanted to fight it, but the part that held a great deal of common sense decided to just go with the flow. Even if Itachi wasn't able to help her, she had an idea that he would provide quite a bit of insight for her.<p>

A shift in the wind let her know that he had arrived and Tenten turned to greet him with a smile.

It was still six o'clock, which didn't surprise her since he had a reputation for being punctual. At his arrival Tenten suspected that he would immediately begin speaking, but such wasn't the case. It didn't bother Tenten. In fact, it relieved her since she had no idea what she was supposed to say to him at that point in time. Instead, she focused her attention on the area around her.

The Memorial Stone.

It wasn't her favorite place to be. Since she had never lost anyone close to her it wasn't a place to mourn, but rather it was a reminder that she wasn't immortal. Death came to everyone, but it came to ninja faster than most.

"Kakashi Hatake spends a lot of time at this Memorial Stone. Did you know that?"

Everyone knew that, but what she personally didn't know was why. She never inquired about the reasons because it wasn't any of her business. If the man wanted her to know she figured he would tell her.

"I did." Tenten met Itachi's eyes, trying to figure out where he was going with this conversation.

"Do you know who only comes here under duress?"

Tenten blinked slowly. "Me?" Itachi chuckled and Tenten guessed that her answer had been the incorrect one, but it made him smile so it was worth it.

"Gai Maito."

His correction was gentle, but important in some way that she couldn't phantom.

"Why is that important?"

"Gai, isn't a young man Tenten. You don't reach his age without losing at least one person."

"There's always luck."

"That every ninja runs out of." Itachi walked towards the Memorial Stone and traced his fingers over a single name. "If you want to know how to settle things between you and Gai, you answers start here. Not with his feelings for you. Not with the rivalry of your teammates. _Here."_

Tenten shook her head. "Itachi, I don't understand what you're trying to tell me."

"You will."

And with that he disappeared in a whirl of leaves. Tenten remained rooted to her spot for several minutes after he had left dumbfounded. Her first instinct was to get angry. If that was his version of help, then Itachi Uchiha wasn't great at everything. She stewed in her anger before she walked closer to the Memorial Stone and stared at it recalling that Itachi had brushed his fingers over a name.

She knew that Gai hadn't lost teammates as Ebisu and Genma were very much alive. Yet, Itachi was implying that he had lost someone that would affect the two of them now. Who could that be? Tenten racked her brain trying to figure out which name Itachi had touched and cursed herself for not paying attention. Slowly she began reading the names out loud. When she said the name, "Haniko Aibu." she sensed a presence behind her.

She whirled on her feet ready to attack in an area that was considered sacred. "Who told you that name?"

Tenten's heart hammered in her chest wildly as she found herself face to face with the legendary Copy Ninja—which should have been the first thing she expected, but it turned out to be the last one.

* * *

><p><strong>No updates in November due to Nanowrimo. <strong>

**The goal is for the next October update to be the 25th. I'm not sure I'm going to make this one. Lots of things going on. Right now it's looking like a 50-50 chance.**


	10. Letting Go

**Series: Sensei**

**Letting Go**

* * *

><p>Tenten wasn't a dumb girl unless you counted when it came to men, and even then she wasn't stupid. (Although she couldn't deny that her level of naivety was higher than most girls.) So when Kakashi Hatake questioned her on how she had come upon the name Haniko Aibu she knew she had struck pay dirt. She was also well aware that she needed to proceed with caution.<p>

"Does it matter?"

Tenten took a step away from the stone, turned and pretended like she was about to leave, but was in actuality, waiting to see whether or not he'd give her anything to work with. While it was true she had a name, more could and _would_ be useful.

"Do you really want to be with Gai?"

The question surprised her. Kakashi, of all people, was the type of man that minded his own business. He didn't meddle in anyone's affairs. He didn't even want to deal with his own. Still, she knew he was close to Gai, probably his best friend and could very well be worried about him.

Tenten's eyes softened.

"I do, but it's starting to look like it wasn't meant to be." Tenten looked back at the Memorial Stone wondering what she'd find when she began her search. Actually, she was wondering if she should begin a search at all. It felt like she was on the verge of invading Gai's privacy and that was something she didn't want at all. Her business had already been spread throughout Konoha. She didn't want the same to be said about Gai. Not to mention there were just certain things she wanted him to be able to tell her when he was ready.

Why had Itachi brought her here?

"So you're giving up on him?"

She didn't like his tone. In just that one question he made it seem like she had put no effort in trying to reach Gai at all.

"What business is it of yours anyway?"

Somehow, she found herself on the defense and it made her angry. Why was everyone so hard on her regarding Gai? She could remotely understand there being a problem with their age difference and that was something she could ignore, but lately it seemed like no one trusted her to know what was right for her.

Although, maybe that was it. She was only thinking about her needs and not considering what it was that Gai wanted and Gai needed. Maybe she was just being selfish.

"It's my business because I'm his friend and the last thing he needs is another woman who'll walk away when things get hard."

"I don't know if you've heard or not, but I'm not Gai's woman. We're not together."

"I've heard, but whose fault is that?"

Tenten's eyes narrowed coming to a sudden realization. She raised her fingers and called out, "Kai."

The scene dissolved and she found herself once more with Itachi Uchiha at her side. Anger bubbled forth before she could stop it. She swung her fist in order to punch the living legend in the face for crossing a line that she hadn't even been aware was in the sand, but he caught her fist easily and held on to it a second longer than was necessary before releasing her.

The look on his face was apologetic, causing Tenten to sigh and let go of her anger. She was certain though that she was forgiving him entirely too quickly. He would owe her for this and she'd make sure he paid.

"What was the point of that?"

"It was to make a point." He had certainly done that. "If you want to be with a man like Gai you've got to go big or leave it alone. Actions speak to him, not words. You must stop your association with Neji and claim him as yours because he will not claim you."

Tenten's face flushed red at the thought of making any claims on Gai's person. She was shy, terribly so and what he was proposing wasn't something that would be easy for her to do.

"But who is Haniko and why won't he just-"

Itachi smirked and shook his head.

"Is it even important if you are truly what he wants?"

It wasn't and that was the point of it all. He wanted her. He was willing to do what it took to win her affections and all she had to do was reach out to him and do the same. She...was an idiot.

:::

She stayed by the Memorial Stone and that was where he found her. The day had warmed up considerably and from the grumblings of her stomach it told her it was approaching lunch time. He sat quietly by her side waiting for her to acknowledge her presence. Tenten turned and looked at him and couldn't help but smile at how poised and how beautiful he was. She had always admired that about him, and truthfully she had been a bit jealous. She was the woman and those words should have been used to describe her.

"We're teammates." It was a statement of the obvious, so he didn't bother to reply nor did she expect him to. However, her next words would be sure to catch his attention. "And that's all we were meant to be."

Neji's eyes narrowed. "You don't mean that Tenten."

"So you presume to know what I mean instead of letting me figure it out for myself. Am I that simple to you?"

"Tenten, we care for each other."

"And I don't deny that, but what is between us was never meant to be anything other than friendship. If it were, then don't you think something would have blossomed between us long before now?"

"Life isn't simple like that Tenten."

"It is a simple as we choose to make it. Neji, I don't want to be with you. I love Gai and I _will _come hell or high water be with him."

Tenten chose that moment to rise to her feet and walk away. She didn't look back, and that simple gesture told Neji she really meant her words. He didn't take them well.

* * *

><p><strong>See you guys in December!<strong>


	11. Imitation

**Series: Sensei**

**Imitation**

* * *

><p>"Stop it."<p>

"Stop what?"

"Stop your annoying happiness. It's disgusting."

Sakura turned her head and looked at Sasuke with an arched brow. He looked sullen and although that wasn't unusual since he was Mr. Pouty Pants, he normally didn't rain on her parade. She had just gotten laid by Kiba a few days ago and her mood had been great ever since. Although she couldn't actually say that they were now the best of friends, she could say the air of hostility that surrounded him whenever she was around had diminished.

She knew that because they had run into each other a few times since then and had been able to talk cordially. She hadn't told Tenten nor Hinata (and definitely not Ino and Temari) about what happened because she really didn't want the drama associated with sharing those little details. So she kept it to herself.

"My happiness offends you."

"Yes."

Sasuke's succinct reply caused Sakura to throw her hands up in the air.

"Seriously Sasuke?"

She received no reply which only served to make her roll her eyes. This was why she liked for Naruto to always be with them. They needed a third person around to keep her from killing Sasuke. A wry smile crossed her lips briefly. She remembered when it used to be the other way around.

Ah, memories.

"Sometimes I wonder why I bother with you. Where are we going anyway?"

"Father wants to see you."

Sakura's good mood suddenly took a nose dive and she became perilously close to throwing a tantrum much like that of a child in the streets of Konoha.

"Damn it Sasuke! You tricked me!"

"Sakura, you came willingly."

That was true. Sasuke had merely come to her apartment and told her he needed a favor and she had dropped everything and followed him. She hadn't asked for any details because he wasn't Naruto and she typically didn't have to be suspicious of everything he did. So she supposed, in a way, it was her fault, but she was damned certain that she wouldn't let it happen a second time.

"After our last fiasco with your father do you honestly think I'd subject myself to his presence anytime soon?" Sasuke smirked. "Asshole! I should walk away right now!"

"You should, but you won't."

Sakura's eyes narrowed dangerously. "And why wouldn't I?"

"Because those who abandon their teammates are worse than trash."

It was the first lesson that Kakashi had ever taught them. The reminder was sobering as it brought the Copy Ninja to the forefront of her mind when she had been making a pretty successful effort of putting him out of it.

"Let's just go Sasuke." Sakura replied her mood subdued. "But you owe me big for this one."

* * *

><p>It was unusual for Sakura to visit the illustrious Uchiha Clan Head in such a short amount of time. Sakura and the Clan Head usually could only tolerate each other in only small doses. It made her wonder what he wanted from her that was so important that they had to subject themselves <em>to each other.<em> It had to be important or otherwise really bad. She was betting on bad.

Sasuke led her to Fugaku's office and attempted to walk away, but Sakura grabbed his arm and hissed, _"Where are you going?_"

"He wanted to see you, not me. I'm not going in there if I don't have to. I value my life."

Sakura closed her eyes and counted to ten to keep herself from ripping the younger Uchiha's eyes out. Sometimes she really hated him. When she opened her eyes, he was gone and Sakura had a good mind to find him and drag him back by his toenails, but figured there was time for that sort of behavior later.

She was there outside Fugaku's office so she may as well find out what he wanted. There was no telling what the Clan Head would do if she walked away now and he found out about it. He was quite the crazy s. o. b.

Sakura knocked on the closed door to Fugaku's office and waited to be allowed entrance.

"Enter."

Sakura stepped inside Fugaku's office to find him hunched over his desk. She had no idea what documents he was pouring over, however, she did know that she stood there awhile before he acknowledge her existence. She was seconds away from turning and leaving to find and kill Sasuke before he raised her eyes and looked at her appraisingly.

"Sakura Haruno."

Sakura chose to remain silent and instead bowed politely. Tsunade would kill her if she disrespected a Clan Head without being sufficiently provoked. Sakura had to give him points because the second he turned his attention to her he immediately launched into a conversation.

"My sons wish to marry."

Sakura frowned. Sons? Both of them? Sasuke had told her that Itachi had his eye on a woman, but he hadn't mentioned that he was actually pursing a woman to the point of marriage. Sasuke, on the other hand, had told her that he was looking for a wife. However, if Sasuke had found someone she'd know about it. He would have told Naruto and Naruto would have told her. Although Naruto did have a lot on his mind given his impending nuptials. Maybe he had forgotten.

"This desire of theirs I don't disapprove of. They are of an age where they should settle down with a woman. I, of course, would prefer that both my sons pick a suitable woman among the Uchiha however..."

A brief flash of rage crossed Fugaku's eyes that made Sakura inadvertently take a small step backward. She didn't want any errant kunai flying in her direction for no reason. It was an action that she wouldn't put past Fugaku.

"It looks as if that is not to be." Fugaku finished finally and it made her wonder exactly what types of waves Itachi and Sasuke had been making within the clan, and why hadn't she heard of it?

"There are very few suitable brides outside the Uchiha Clan that I would be willing to tolerate. You, Sakura Haruno, are one of them."

Sakura leaned down, picked her jaw up off the floor, dusted it off, and put it back in place. She had been certain that the man hated her. To say that he could tolerate her as the wife of one of his sons was a compliment of the highest order.

She was so fascinated with this turn of events that she didn't notice what he was actually _saying_.

"However, your foolish obsession with the thief of the Sharingan ends today. I will no longer tolerate it, especially since I have deemed you worthy of the Uchiha name. There's no point in suffering an imitation when you can have the real thing."

* * *

><p><strong>I apologize. Updating on Wednesdays are difficult for me. But, better late than never, right? I'll see you December 30th. Unless that land on a Wednesday and if so, then I'll catch you the day after. <strong>


	12. Seeking Sensei

**Series: Sensei**

**Title: Seeking Sensei**

* * *

><p>Sakura stared at Fugaku Uchiha somewhat dumbfounded. He would no longer <em>tolerate <em>her _obsession. _

In those moments she was torn between laughing uproariously and ripping the Clan Head's _head _off.

And you could take that statement however you wanted.

Instead, Sakura chose the diplomatic approach, knowing that her actions would make Tsunade proud even as she wondered how she had managed the Herculean feat.

"With all due respect, Uchiha-san, while I am extremely flattered that you view me as worthy of being a bride of one of your illustrious sons-" Sakura bit back a bark of laughter at the thought of _Sasuke _being illustrious. "I have to decline your offer."

"And who said that you had the option to decline?"

Sakura's pretty pink brow arched high at his tone and words. "Excuse me?"

"You will pick one of my sons and you will allow them to court you or vice versa, since I can admit that times are changing and women do pursue men nowadays."

Times were changing and yet here he was trying to force her to marry one of his sons. She wouldn't be surprised that when she refused _again, he_ would find some sort of way to have her end up in a compromising position so that she'd have to marry one of them.

Not that marrying Itachi wasn't a dream come true for any red-blooded woman Sakura just didn't like the thought of being forced into anything.

"And why, exactly, would I do that?"

"Because Sakura Haruno you are a woman with one major weakness and if you force me to I will exploit it."

Sakura's eyes narrowed. "And what, pray tell, is this so called weakness?"

"Friendship. If I wish to do so, at any time I can evoke my rights on statue 6.237 in Konoha law." Sakura had no idea what that was, but she knew that it wasn't going to be good. "I'll let you think on what I've told you. Come back when you've reached a decision."

Sakura clenched her jaw, whirled on her feet, and left Fugaku Uchiha's office without another word.

* * *

><p>Sakura ran into Itachi Uchiha while she stalked towards the Konoha library. Under normal circumstances, she would have been thrilled to see him, however, given the meeting, she just had with the man's father she was wary of his presence.<p>

"Sakura." Itachi slightly inclined his head in her direction and approached her slowly. The hairs on the back of Sakura's neck rose.

"Itachi."

She would have kept walking if he hadn't chosen to strike up a conversation with her, which Sakura couldn't help but think was odd. Itachi had never been one for casual conversation. The fact that he kept appearing to her and her friends raised the hairs on the back of her neck.

"I couldn't help but notice you leaving the Uchiha Compound. Were you looking for Sasuke?"

Sakura's eyes narrowed.

_Sasuke. _

He had to have known what she was going up against, and he hadn't warned her. Did he actually _want_ to marry her? Is that why he hadn't mentioned what his father wanted? It was absurd. Her and Sasuke _together_?

She would admit that in her foolish youth her hopes and dreams had been pinned on that very scenario, however she wasn't a little girl anymore. She had moved past those days long ago.

"No, actually. Sasuke escorted me there to speak with your father." Sakura decided to be bold and see what results it brought her. "He tells me you're looking for a wife."

Itachi's face didn't change expression in the slightest. It was like he was expecting those very words to come out of her mouth, but Itachi didn't know her that well, so the question was why was he expecting her to say that... unless...

No. It wasn't possible.

Sakura almost chortled with childish glee.

"That would be an incorrect statement."

Sakura frowned. Her meager fantasies had been dashed to pieces pretty swiftly.

"I've _found _a wife. I'm just waiting for her to realize the wisdom of accepting me."

Sakura's heart stopped beating.

* * *

><p>Kakashi Hatake was a loner by choice, especially after the recent turn of events in his life. Friends...made life more difficult. Lovers, on the other hand, made things worse. So when Sakura Haruno walked into the bar, he had been frequenting his first thought was to leave.<p>

He would have done just that if she hadn't moved swiftly seating herself across from him said, "Once upon a time we could talk to each other about just about anything."

Kakashi paused and looked at her face and what he saw made him hesitate. Something was wrong.

"Can I talk to you now? Will you just listen?"

"Sakura..."

"This has nothing to do with you or me or our past. Kaka-sensei, please."

Perhaps it was because she called him sensei or maybe it was sentiment, but for some reason or another Kakashi didn't move.

"Have you ever heard of the statue, 6.237 in Konoha law?" He hadn't, but he would look it up as soon as they parted ways. "I'd never heard of it before today, but it's about to change my life." Sakura sighed and looked around for a server in order to get a drink. She would be waiting for a long time. The service was terrible in that particular bar. It was why he came. People tended to leave him alone.

"I'm being blackmailed by the Uchiha Clan Head."

Kakashi froze his eyes narrowing slightly and he couldn't stop himself from uttering the question. "What does he want?"

Sakura opened her mouth, presumably to answer his question, but thereafter shook her head. "It doesn't matter."

"If it didn't matter then why are you here talking to me about it? Why are you so visibly shaken?"

His words had taken a hard edge to it, but he didn't think Sakura noticed. "Have you seen Sasuke? I have to talk to him. I need to know if he had any part of this."

Kakashi wasn't pleased to have his question ignored. In fact, he was noting that worry was starting to creep into his being.

"I don't have time for games Sakura. Tell me what's going on, in detail, _right now."_


	13. Mistake

**Series: Sensei**

**Mistake**

* * *

><p>Sakura stared at Kakashi's face and knew that he meant business. He wanted every detail of what was going on and come hell or high water, he was going to get them. The thing was when she started talking, she realized the error of coming to see Kakashi. He was certain to see this as some sort of game she was playing to get him to confess that he had feelings for her and that wasn't what she wanted at all.<p>

What she wanted was her girlfriends, not just one or two of them. She wanted them all. Because this law that Fugaku had just thrown at her had a lot of damaging potential for them. For some reason, she had thought he was the next best thing to her friends when in actuality, given the situation between them, she should have gone to Iruka, but it was too late for that. She was here now and there was no way she was going to be able to get out of that bar without giving Kakashi the answers he so desired. So she decided to just say 'the hell with it' and wreck their relationship even more than she already had, because really, could it get any worse?

Looking at Kakashi's face, she realized that it could. She didn't want to lose him any more than she already had. So she would tell him what was going on and give him as few details as possible. And hope that maybe his thoughts wouldn't be colored by their past.

"If I don't execute a task for Fugaku then he'll execute his rights regarding this law. He wouldn't tell me what it meant, but when I looked it up...as one of the founding Clans of Konoha, he has the right to ensure that his Clan has the right to marry their heir off first. In other words, no other clan can marry until his son has chosen his bride."

"Sakura, I'm not following."

"It means he can stop Naruto and Hinata's wedding. Hinata is the Heiress of the Hyuuga Clan. He can stop her from marrying."

"Sakura, he wouldn't-"

"He would. I know Fugaku. I've eaten dinner with his family for years now and you tend to learn things about a person when you regularly share a meal with them. The one thing that sticks out about Fugaku is that he is an asshole that hates being crossed and he'll make you pay for it if you do. If I don't do what he wishes, then... he has the very real potential to hurt people I care about and I don't know if I can sit by and watch that happen."

"Sakura, Fugaku is the Head of the Police Department he wouldn't ask you to do something illegal. What could he possibly want you to do that you would be dead set against? Because that could be the only reason why you're here talking to me right now. So tell me what it is and I'll see if I can help you get out of it."

Sakura felt her lips twitch at his willingness to help her. It was funny how not long ago, she would have given her right arm to have a moment to just sit and talk with him for a few seconds...and now that she had him engaged in conversation...

Sakura smirked bitterly. "He wants me to marry one of his sons, and I think one of his sons actually wants to marry me." Kakashi's body stilled, but Sakura didn't notice. "So I have the choice to both be selfish and not let my closest friends be married or I can sacrifice myself to the Uchiha." Sakura didn't bother to look at Kakashi's face as she was scared of what she would see. Although, if she had, she would have seen the fury that he was obviously having a difficult time containing.

"Does Sasuke know about this?"

"I don't know. I can't find him to ask." The waitress showed up at that moment and Sakura ordered a drink or two. "He probably thinks I'm pissed that he offered me up to his father on a silver platter. He'd be right too. Still, I can't bring myself to believe that Sasuke would knowingly send me to his father with what he had planned. I mean, why on earth would Sasuke want to subject himself to marriage with me? We fight _all the time._"

"But you love him, right?"

Startled, Sakura finally looked at Kakashi's face. "What?"

"You love him. You'd do anything for him."

"Well, yeah, but-"

"Even this. If Sasuke was agreeable to marriage with you given your current situation you'd be able to see yourself happy with him, right?"

Sakura didn't have to be a genius to realize that somewhere in the conversation a shift had occurred. Sakura decided it was time to give very good blank face.

"It's not something I've ever thought of. My relationship with Sasuke revolves around friendship just like it does with Naruto."

"But your relationship with Naruto has never been like your relationship with Sasuke."

"You're right, it hasn't, but that's because they're different people who have always affected me in different ways."

She got what he was hinting at, but if he didn't state it plainly she was going to ignore it and the pain that it was causing. However, he did state it plainly and it was something that she would have to deal with.

"You had feelings for him once Sakura. It wouldn't be that hard to rekindle them."

Sakura slightly inclined her head at his point and then made one of her own.

"That may be true if I didn't already have feelings for someone else." Silence settled on the table and the waitress chose that moment to bring her a drink. Sakura picked it up and downed it quickly. "I came here to talk to you Kakashi. Friend to friend like we used to. All I asked is that you just listen to me and yet I sit here and feel that you're using this as an opportunity to foist me off on someone else so that you won't have to deal with me. So now I know that coming here was a mistake. Thanks for the enlightenment. I should've just gone to see Iruka."


	14. Walking Away

**Series: Sensei**

**Walking Away  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Sakura stormed out of the bar full of righteous indignation and probably a little too much alcohol. She didn't even know why she bothered to try and talk to Kakashi at all. All he saw in Fugaku's ultimatum was an opportunity to get rid of her. He didn't see that her choices were being taken away from her. That he was trying to take complete control of her life and tell her who she could <em>love<em>. He was telling her that she couldn't love _Kakashi_. And the man showed not one iota of feeling whatsoever.

Sakura didn't realize it, but angry tears streamed down her cheeks. Absently, her hand raised and she rubbed her chest in an effort to ease the ache in it to no avail.

Before she knew it, she was outside Iruka's classroom seconds away from storming in. She was glad she had the common sense to hesitate for a second and _think. _

Iruka still had classes going on. She couldn't just barge in without risking angering him with something that could wait. Sakura stood to the side and closed her eyes and slowly took deep breaths in an effort to calm herself. She wished so much that Ino and Temari were here. How was she supposed to go through all of this without her friends? It was true that she had Hinata and Tenten there, but she couldn't go to Hinata because she knew how badly the situation would hurt her and if push came to shove, she just wouldn't marry Naruto to spare her, and she couldn't allow that to happen.

If anyone deserved to be happy it was Hinata.

When she finally felt some semblance of calm, she opened her eyes only to find Kakashi watching her steadily. It startled Sakura, causing her heart to jump. She wanted to open her mouth and ask him why he had followed her, but she didn't have it in her to fight him. She had too much going on in her life and right that second she had to put her feelings for him on the back burner.

Sakura remained silent.

"Once upon a time you_ could_ come to me with anything, and once upon a time you trusted me not to hurt you as well. You trusted me to protect you."

Sakura bit her bottom lip and Kakashi stepped closer invading her personal space. "But things change and we can't…no matter how much we may want to…or not want to go back. Sakura I'm not the type of person to ask anyone for anything, but I'm asking you this…let this thing that happened between us go."

Kakashi took a step back, but Sakura reached out and grabbed his jacket and held him still. She was surprised he didn't pull away immediately. She didn't understand why he didn't just disappear. It had to mean something. Maybe if she fought for him, he'd be willing to admit that her feelings weren't one sided. That maybe he loved her too. Maybe if they tried hard enough and worked together they could figure a way out of this mess she had somehow gotten herself into.

"Give me one good reason why."

Kakashi looked her in the eye and said, "Kiba."

Startled, Sakura let go of Kakashi. The fantasies she had started building in her head began to crash and burn at her feet. "How…?" However, deep inside she knew the answer. There were no secrets in a ninja village. There were only gossiping busybodies.

"You also shouldn't bother Iruka. If you hadn't noticed…he's more than a little in love with you."

Sakura blanched. Iruka? In love with her? That couldn't be. They were just friends. Good friends, but—

But then it would explain why he had no desire to talk about her relationship with Kakashi. It would explain the fancy restaurant that he took her to. That…was a date. She went on a date with Iruka-sensei and even though he claimed it wasn't she should have known better. She was dating her sensei.

Knowledge shone in Sakura's eyes as she realized the truth. She stared at Kakashi grimly, but was forced to acknowledge something else.

She could see it in his stance. He was going to run away. He was going to disappear and nothing that happened between them, good or bad would matter to him. Sakura knew if she didn't act in that moment she would never get the chance to again. She could either prove that she loved Kakashi or she could let him go. Forever.

But did she love Kakashi so much that she would risk Hinata for him? Fugaku was determined that she marry one of his sons. The honest truth was that she could see no way out of this for her unless Sasuke and Itachi absolutely didn't want to marry her and with everything that had happened lately she couldn't guarantee that.

So what it boiled down to was either she could choose Friendship or she could choose Love. In actuality there was only one option.

Sakura's eyes wandered over Kakashi's face before she gave him a bittersweet smile.

"I understand."

He looked surprised at her reply and Sakura bit her tongue to keep from taking her words back. She did love him. She didn't want to let it go and end things like this. She wanted to explain about her and Kiba, but she knew that she couldn't. She didn't even understand what happened between the two of them. She wanted to ask him how he knew, but none of it mattered.

It was over. It hadn't even begun.

Sakura moved away from the wall. "I won't talk to Iruka. I'll keep in mind his feelings. I'll keep in mind your feelings. In fact, unless necessary, I won't ever bother you again. I'm sorry all this happened, but you're right, we can't go back. But just know…at this moment…I would if I could."

Sakura walked away swiftly not at all seeing the surprise or pain on Kakashi's face. She couldn't stay because if she did, she was certain he would see the lie in her eyes.


	15. Unprepared

**_Series: Sensei_**

_Flashback_

_Pre Remembrance:_

Kakashi Hatake wasn't a man with a lot of people he could call friends. He had even less people that he could call close friends. In actuality, despite what some people thought, he had one—Iruka Umino. Some would argue that his friendship with Gai was nothing to be taken lightly and that was true, but Gai had pulled away from him for some reason that he wasn't aware of.

He wasn't sure of the exact date it happened or how but it had and it wasn't exactly a friendship he regretted. To be honest, he cherished it.

Iruka didn't exactly like him at first. Although, that probably had something to do with the fact that Kakashi pissed him off by telling him plainly that Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto weren't his students anymore—they were his. It didn't go over well and it wasn't something that Kakashi regretted. It was the truth. Like it or not the trio were his pupils and he needed to accept that.

The truth was it began at a bar and it involved alcohol. He had been dragged to a bar with some of his other friends who were attempting to 'get him out of his shell' when he spotted the younger man attempting to get sloshed.

Kakashi watched him covertly as the night dragged on throwing back drink after drink until he just couldn't stand to watch it anymore. He rose from the table, ignoring his friend's shouts asking him where he was going and walked over to Umino and placed a hand on his shoulder.

The chunnin looked up at him with bleary eyes and Kakashi could tell that he didn't know exactly who he was. "Had one too many Iruka?" Kakashi smiled at him, his eye creasing but he was immediately dismissed as Iruka went back to staring at his glass. It sort of surprised him a bit because a sober Iruka Umino was at least cordial. He guessed that under the influence that he didn't make the pretense. Still, it didn't stop Kakashi from sitting down at his side and ordering a glass of sake.

Misery loved company and he supposed he had plenty of things he could be upset about. Like…being brought to the bar in the first place. He said nothing further. He simply drank at a leisurely pace idly reading Tactics waiting for the man to pass out so that he could take him home. Surprisingly, though, the man could hold his liquor.

"I'm in love with her." Kakashi's brow raised in surprise. Iruka didn't seem the type to get drunk over love. He seemed like the type of man that would celebrate it. In fact, _he _was more the type to get drunk over love.

"Does she love you too?"

Iruka snorted. "She doesn't even know I'm alive…and well she shouldn't. You shouldn't date former students and former students shouldn't be interested in their teachers."

Kakashi paused to rub his chin thoughtfully. "Why not?"

"It's immoral…and stupid."

"Hmm."

Iruka continued to drink and Kakashi wondered what woman could reduce the man at his side to this. She had to be one hell of a woman.

"Maybe you should just tell her." Iruka threw him a dark look that caused Kakashi to raise his hands placating him.

"Just a suggestion." Kakashi was quiet for a while until he thought about what Iruka had said and finally just couldn't hold it in anymore. "It's only immoral if it's something that's done while they are still under your tutelage. If she is an adult, shouldn't she be free to love who she wants?"

"And what of the parents of the students who realize that I'm dating a former pupil? Will they want me to teach their children? Will they think I'm waiting for their daughters to grow so that I can—"

"People will think what they want, regardless of whether you date her or not. So why not date her and be happy?"

Iruka didn't reply and as he sat at the teacher's side curiosity got the better of him and he couldn't help but ask, "Who is she?" Iruka mumbled a reply that Kakashi didn't quite catch. "Who?"

"Sakura Haruno." Iruka nearly shouted, causing the glass in Kakashi's hand to fall to the floor and shatter into a million pieces. Kakashi had not expected Iruka to tell him he was in love with one of his former pupils. How had that happened? When had that happened? Did Sakura know? She had never mentioned it.

The bartender gave Kakashi a hard look to which he replied, "Sorry. Sorry."

Iruka and Kakashi said nothing further that night and just as Kakashi intended when Iruka passed out he picked the younger man up and brought him home.

:::

After the fateful mission with Sakura, Kakashi avoided Iruka for a while. He had this feeling that someway, somehow Iruka was going to look into his eyes and discover what he had done. You don't sleep with the woman your close friend is in love with. It was bad taste. It would have been one thing if he could have said that it was the sole fault of those damned pleasure cuffs but that wasn't the case. If it had been he wouldn't have spent three days making slow and thorough love to Sakura. If it was, then he wouldn't still ache to touch her. If it was he wouldn't be slowly coming to the realization that he was very probably in love with her too.

But he was good at denial and he was good at hiding things too. He'd get his emotions in check and Iruka would never know what happened. He'd put aside his growing love and affection for Sakura because it was the right thing to do. Besides, he was certain he could convince himself that actually loving a former pupil _was _immoral and stupid.

It was a pity that sometimes things just didn't go according to plan.


	16. Leather

**Series: Sensei**

**Leather**

* * *

><p>A few days passed since Kakashi's revelation about Iruka and her decision to just let Kakashi go. The days had been quiet and she preferred it that way. It gave her time to think. She hadn't, as yet, come up with a plan of action, but she did feel somewhat calmer. So when Tenten dropped by unannounced, she had her game face on.<p>

The truth was every time Tenten came to see Sakura she was surprised by it even though she shouldn't have been. They were friends. It was what friends did. However, she wasn't as close to Tenten as she was any of the others. She wasn't sure why that was, nevertheless it was true. Sakura tried to be a good friend to the Weapon's Mistress, although she wasn't always sure she met her goal. However, given everything that had happened between her and Hana as well as her and Hinata, she was going to put forth more of an effort. She didn't want to lose Tenten too. So when the knock sounded on her door and she saw her friend she gave her a smile that soon faded away at the look on her face.

"You look like you're shell shocked."

Sakura took in Tenten's appearance. Her eyes were large and vacant. She was moving, but it was clear that no one was home. Sakura stepped aside and allowed Tenten to come inside which she did with no prompting.

Tenten moved sluggishly and sprawled across her furniture. Sakura stared at her still form for a second or two before moving to the kitchen to get some of the ambrosia of the gods. When Sakura returned, she tossed Tenten some chocolate that she caught easily.

"Neji and I are done."

Sakura remained silent and stunned. She waited for Tenten to elaborate, but when she didn't she couldn't help but press. "Seriously? You're choosing Gai?"

"I love him Sakura." Sakura opened her mouth to say something, but thought better of it. She wanted to point out how much older Gai was, but if Tenten truly loved Gai like she said then it wouldn't matter. Besides, she was certain the age difference between her and Kakashi was greater...

"So, what are you going to do then?"

Tenten pursed her lips and then divested her fingers of the chocolate that stained them. "Hell if I know."

Sakura burst out laughing. She hadn't been expecting that retort especially since Tenten seemed so confident ending her would-be relationship with Neji.

"Alright then." Sakura tossed her another piece of chocolate. "Here's to being clueless."

"I'll eat to that!"

The two fell silent a while before Tenten said, "So what's been up with you lately?" Sakura hesitated for a second wondering whether or not she should mention anything to Tenten. Fugaku didn't exactly swear her to secrecy, but she didn't want any of this to get back to Hinata. At least...not yet. So she wondered what exactly, she could tell her friend. Although, she did know for certain that it just wasn't in her to mention what happened with Kakashi. She had no desire to burst into uncontrollable tears, especially since she knew it was a pointless endeavor.

"Sakura, we've been friends for a long time now. I know when something isn't right, whether you want to tell me or not. So make up your mind already."

She was right. Sakura should have known that. Just because she was a bad friend didn't mean Tenten was. So she took a deep breath and blurted out the first thing her mind came up with. "I slept with Kiba."

Tenten sputtered. "Da hell-"

"I know, I know. It happened. I went to apologize to him and then we ended up in bed together."

Tenten paused thoughtfully and then asked, "was it good?"

"Tenten! Really? Is that all you can think about?"

"Well, seeming as though I'm not going to get any anytime soon the answer is yes. Let me live vicariously through you."

Sakura's mouth hung open for a moment or two before she silently shook her head and answered the question. "It was fan-fucking-tastic."

"If you could go back in time and change things, would you?"

"Yes." Tenten frowned, but before Tenten could console her Sakura said, "I'd screw him longer and harder."

Tenten howled. Minutes later a knock on the door distracted them both.

* * *

><p>Kiba didn't know why he thought one last taste of her would be enough. How had he let her convince him to push things so far? He hadn't been able to stop thinking about the night he had spent with her and how good it had been.<p>

He was an idiot.

He knew full well that his thirst for Sakura could never be quenched. Living without her touch was like being tossed in the middle of the Suna with no discernible water relief nearby. Hence, he should have left well enough alone. If he had, he wouldn't be where he was getting ready to do what he was going to do. He was about to do something very manipulative and he knew it. He just didn't give a damn.

Kiba knocked on Sakura's door.

It didn't take her long to answer it. The door swung open and he took a moment to look into her startled eyes and let a cocky grin grace his lips.

"Kiba why-"

Her words died in her throat. Although she did get out a few more than he expected. Her eyes roved his body hungrily and her throat swallowed convulsively. She cleared her throat a time or two and finally asked the question that was on her mind. Although when she spoke, she was slightly breathless. If anything his smile became cockier.

"Why are you here?" Her voice was soft and her eyes shifted to the side and somehow intuitively he knew she wasn't alone. Was her Sensei in there with her? Kiba pushed back the jealousy that threatened to surge forward. He had no place for it at the moment. He had more important things to do.

Kiba stepped closer to Sakura and he could tell she would have stepped back if she could, but she was frozen to her spot.

"You have to ask?" Kiba reached out a hand and trailed his fingers down her arm. Her eyes fluttered closed and a shiver rolled through her body.

"Kiba...that was a one-time thing."

"If you want me to leave Sakura tell me to go." He stepped closer, so close that the space between them disappeared. Kiba leaned his head down and inhaled her scent. Sakura raised a hand and placed it on his chest.

"You're trying to seduce me."

"I am. Is it working?" Sakura nodded. Kiba let his lips brush against Sakura's ear. "Then let yourself be seduced." He nipped at her ear and she leaned against him, although he knew she wasn't quite ready to give in. Sakura never let him have anything easily, but that was okay. She was worth working for.

"Wait, Kiba. We can't. I'm not alone."

"Ditch them."

_"Sakura?_" Kiba identified the feminine voice as Tenten's and smiled, pleased it wasn't who he thought it was.

"Is she the only one here?"

"Yes."

"Does she need you?"

"Not really. We're just hanging out."

_"Who's at the door?"_

"A friend. I'll be back inside in a minute."

"No you won't." Kiba whispered before he kissed her. It wasn't long before she took over the pace of the kiss and became the aggressor. Her hands slipped under his tight black shirt and ran her hands down his back and slipped her hands into his tight leather pants. How she managed the feat when he practically poured himself into the pants was beyond him.

All that mattered anyway was how much he liked it.

Sakura tore her lips away and moved to his throat, biting him hard on the neck making him groan.

"Shit, Sakura you're going to make me take you right here."

Her eyes said 'do it' and maybe once upon a time he would have, but he couldn't take the chance of them being seen, rumors starting, and her distancing herself from him again.

"Get her to leave. I'll wait for you in your bedroom."

Sakura started to nod and then stopped. "No, Kiba we can't. If we do this I'm seriously going to be using you this time."

Kiba kissed Sakura hard on the lips and then pulled away.

"Sakura, if it feels this good being used then I don't care if it's considered abuse. Keep on using me until you use me up."*

Kiba ignored the stunned look on Sakura's face and went in search of a window.

* * *

><p><em>*This line came from the song 'Use Me' by Bill Withers. I love that song.<em>


	17. Handful of Trouble

**Series: Sensei**

**Handful of Trouble**

* * *

><p>When Sakura came back inside and walked back towards Tenten it was obvious to the Weapon's Mistress who was at the door.<p>

"It's Kiba isn't it?"

Sakura nodded. Her cheeks were tinged pink, but Tenten decided not to remark upon it—yet. There would be plenty of time to tease Sakura later. Preferably when they had the whole quintet together.

"You've got that Inuzuka so screwed up in the head, it's not even funny anymore. It's sad."

Sakura huffed and folded her arms across her chest. "Yeah, well, he's not the only one screwed up in the head over all this."

Tenten glanced at the door. "Is he waiting to come in?"

"He's actually sneaking in through the window. I'm supposed to get you to leave."

"He probably expected you to be subtle about it."

"Probably, but you'd know if I lied."

"This is true." Tenten rose to her feet and headed to the door. "You know, Sakura, I always thought you and Kiba were great together. He was good to you and good_ for_ you. You complimented each other well. So if in the end you decide to go that route I'll support you on it. But if there's any doubt in your mind about what you should do then wait it out. In the end things will become clear. In the meantime, though, you should probably talk to Kurenai-sensei. She can probably help you a lot more than I can. The woman really is a genius. And if not Kurenai-sensei...then go to Itachi."

"_Uchiha." _

"Uchiha." Tenten confirmed although she didn't understand the vehemence beneath Sakura's word. "He's actually kind of awesome."

Sakura and Tenten stared at each for a few seconds before Sakura nodded her head and Tenten headed out. Before Tenten closed the door, she heard Sakura say, "I love you, Ten."

"Right back at you."

* * *

><p>By the time Kiba made it into Sakura's room his hard on was gone and he was ready to destroy some stuff. Sakura had so many traps on her window that it put a new meaning to the word paranoia.<p>

When she walked into the room and took one look at his face she laughed uproariously.

"Go ahead. Laugh it up Sakura."

She collapsed onto the ground clutching her stomach. He let her laugh for a while before moving over and nudging her body with his foot.

"That's enough."

Slowly, her laughter faded, but amusement still danced in her eyes. "I'm sorry. I forgot to tell you about them, but it's your fault for distracting me so."

Her words appeased his wounded ego. "Why do you have so many traps on your window anyway?"

Her countenance darkened and he wished he hadn't asked the question. He held out a hand and she took it, allowing him to haul her to her feet. She thereafter laid her head on his chest and in turn he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You look good." She murmured.

"I'm damned sexy." He corrected.

"Careful. Your head may end being too big to fit through any doors."

Kiba smirked and squeezed her bottom. They stood wrapped in each other's arms for a moment or two before Sakura raised her head and looked at Kiba proving herself to be a temptation that he couldn't resist. Kiba stole a kiss, letting his lips brush lightly against hers. She thereafter laid her head back against his chest.

"What did you tell her?"

"That something came up."

"Something came up alright."

Sakura swatted his chest. "Don't be crude."

Kiba chuckled and Sakura sighed and relaxed further into his arms.

"You shouldn't be here. I don't want to drag you into my mess."

Kiba frowned. "What mess?"

She didn't answer and somehow he knew that 'mess' was an understatement. Sakura had somehow gotten caught in some serious shit. He knew if he pressed that she'd clam up on him, but how could he not ask?

"Tell me."

Kiba was aware that he hadn't exactly asked, but that type of behavior didn't exactly work with Sakura. You had to push. Sometimes she pushed back and it hurt like hell, but it was better to move backward than to be at an eternal standstill.

"It's none of your business."

"Going out of your way to protect me? Maybe you care for me more than you think you do."

Sakura, predictably, pulled out of his arms. It irritated him more than he liked to admit.

"You can leave, you know."

"I would if I really thought you wanted me to."

"You're so full of yourself!"

"When you'd rather I filled you up."

Sakura let out an exasperated noise and threw her hands in the air. She moved over to her bed and sat down on it.

"I give up trying to converse with you!"

She was so entertaining, so fun to tease. Just being with her...

He really shouldn't have come and should definitely leave. Instead, he moved over to her and straddled her lap. Sakura groaned at his weight. "Really, Kiba?"

"Don't act like you don't like it."

Sakura wrapped her arms around him well aware that their positioning was a bit odd, but he was right, she kind of liked it.

"I do care about you Kiba. The thing with Kaka-"

In a smooth move Kiba flipped them so that she was sprawled across his chest.

"We're not talking about that Sakura. We're letting that go and putting it behind us."

"Then what does that make us?"

"What do you want us to be Sakura?"

She wouldn't look at him and he knew it was because she didn't have an answer. He was aware that they only had sex once. For them, whether they admitted it or not, it was more. It would always be more for him because he just fucking loved her.

"I tell you what. I'll be your friend."

"My friend?" The skepticism in her voice was expected and mirrored on the inside by the little voice inside his head.

"Yes. Your friend that you sleep with upon occasion...or often. I'm not opposed to either."

Sakura laughed. "No."

"It's a good idea."

"It's a terrible idea."

"You don't know brilliance when you hear it."

"Kiba..." He fought his body not to tense expecting this to be the moment she actually told him to go. "I want to see Ino and Temari."

"Where's Ino?"

"You haven't heard?"

If he didn't know just by her tone of voice that she was actually upset he would have taken the opportunity to use a bit of sarcasm.

"No, I haven't."

"She's living in Suna for a while."

"Really? Why?"

"Because she's crazy." Again Kiba restrained himself from making a smart alec remark about the pot and the kettle. He really should be awarded for his restraint. "She needed some time away."

"And I take it you can't get away to go see her."

"They need me at the hospital and since I've been teaching at the Academy lately I'm grounded."

Kiba ran his fingers through Sakura's hair marveling at the texture. "You're over complicating things Sakura. Just write a letter."

Sakura raised her head off his chest and looked at him astounded.

"You _do _have moments of brilliance."

"I don't like the surprise in your voice."

She laughed and he soon found himself grinning with her. He flipped her once more so that he was astride her slender form and whispered huskily, "Now where were we?" She, in turn, flipped him and slid off his chest.

"Actually, I think I'm going to go visit your sensei."

"My... wait, what?"

Sakura grinned at him. "Lock up on your way out?" She then disappeared, leaving Kiba swearing and a bit disappointed. Still, he couldn't help, but smile. She was such a handful.

_A/N: In my defense, I had every intention of updating on the 10__th__. I turned on the computer, opened the internet…and then I realized Amrun had updated 'Playing the Game'…and it was all over then. My 'ooh shiny' syndrome took over.. Didn't even remember until yesterday. So my apologizes. _


	18. Birds of a Feather

**Series: Sensei**

**Birds of a Feather**

Sakura left her apartment hurriedly knowing that if she gave Kiba a moment or two to think about it he'd chase her down and drag her back. As appealing as the thought sounded she couldn't let herself get dragged in by Kiba that night.

She thereafter began her search for Kurenai in a desperate attempt to talk to the older woman about her situation to pick her brain for any advice she might have. It was surprisingly easy to find her. She was with Shikamaru speaking quietly with him on the streets of Konoha. Sakura hesitated wondering whether or not she should leave. It looked like the conversation they were having was pretty intense.

Shikamaru noticed her first. He looked in her direction and nodded briefly at her, saying a few soft words to Kurenai, and then walking away. Sakura had to admit she was a bit surprised. Shikamaru was never so blatantly curt with anyone. Sakura slowly approached Kurenai and asked, "Is now not a good time?"

Kurenai sighed, "Now is just as good as any. What's going on?"

It was a loaded question and Sakura considered exactly how much she wanted to tell the genjutsu master. She couldn't accuse Kurenai of being a gossip, but there were certain things she didn't want anyone to know. Sakura took a deep breath and when she opened her mouth the first thing that came out was, "Can you help Ino? With Asuma?"

"You hunted me down just to ask about Ino?"

"No, but I can't think of how to phrase what I want to tell you just yet so I thought I'd start with something simple." Kurenai made a thoughtful noise.

"How is asking me about Ino is simple?"

"Everyone else's problems are always more simple than your own."

Kurenai raised and brow and then smiled and nodded. "You're right. It's why I can help everyone else fix their lives, but my own is a mess."

Sakura didn't know what to say to that so she said nothing. She knew that Kurenai and Asuma were no longer together, but the woman didn't seem to be heartbroken about it. Either that or she was extremely good at hiding her emotions.

"Walk with me." Sakura nodded and fell into pace at Kurenai's side. They fell into an easy silence that Kurenai broke once they made it to her home. Sakura slipped off her shoes as they went inside and Kurenai gestured for her to have a seat. "Ino already came to ask me for help."

Sakura's head swung in Kurenai's direction. That was news to her. Ino never mentioned that she went to Kurenai. That sneaky little—

"I told her I couldn't help her."

Sakura's brow furrowed. That didn't quite add up in Sakura's mind. How was it that she could help Tenten and Hinata but not—

Realization dawned on Sakura.

"You're jealous of her." Kurenai shrugged as if her words were of no major significance, which was not at all true.

"I'm only human Sakura."

"But why? Unless…" Sakura shook her head trying to push away the conclusion she had come to. It wasn't possible nor did make any sense. But…

"You're a smart girl Sakura and yes you're right. Asuma and I broke up because he was, _is _in love with Ino."

That was information that she hadn't expected to hear. She hadn't heard from Ino since she left for Suna and she didn't know whether or not this was information she should keep from her. Would it be fair to keep quiet and ruin any chance Ino could possibly have with the man she was in love with? Should she have the opportunity to fight to keep him? If she were Ino she'd want to know. The problem was, she wasn't Ino and she needed more information before could make a decision as to what to do.

"He told you that?"

"He didn't have to. It was written all over him whenever she came around."

"He's a man. He could have just wanted to have sex with her."

"From what I hear, he did that and yet he's still pining, isn't he?" Is that what he was doing? Pining over Ino? Sakura was certain her disbelief was evident in her demeanor because Kurenai remarked upon it. "You weren't there Sakura. You didn't see the way his eyes followed her when she entered the room. You didn't hear the way he said her name when he talked about her."

"He probably said Shikamaru and Chouji's name the same way. They were his students. He's proud of them."

"It would have been nice if I could think that, but it isn't the truth. Right this second he loves her now more than he ever loved me."

"How can you say that? The way he's treated Ino—"

"Only proves how much he loves her."

"If a one night stand and treating her like he has the plague is his way of loving someone it's no wonder you broke up with him."

Kurenai smirked and then chuckled.

"Asuma can be complicated, but I can almost guarantee that he pushed her away to protect her."

Sakura frowned. She didn't believe that for an instant, but she never believed Tenten would chose Gai over Neji so what did she know about the intent behind the actions of people? So purposefully, she pushed the subject to the side and decided to focus on why she had sought the woman out in the first place.

"I'm in love with Kakashi Hatake." Kurenai nodded encouraging her to continue. "But I can never be with him."

"I wish I could tell you that this will be as simple as it was with Gai. Prove you love him and eventually he'll let you in, but Kakashi's not that man. He's broken Sakura."

Sakura smiled sardonically. "If anyone knows that it's me. I think I had a hand in making the man worse." Sakura shook her head slightly. "But you didn't hear what I said. I can't be with him."

"Oh? Why not?"

"Things came up and I have to marry either Itachi or Sasuke."

Kurenai's brow shot upward. "Do you love either of them?"

"I think I could love either, but my question to you is how do you get over the man you love desperately and move on?"

Kurenai laughed bitterly. "If I knew that Sakura….if I knew that…"

Sakura hated that she understood her sentiments completely.

_A/N: I'm early, but if I'm not early I'll be late. _


	19. Uchiha Madness

**Uchiha Madness**

**Series: Sensei**

* * *

><p>Sakura slowly made her way back home after a rather unfruitful conversation with Kurenai. She had been so certain that she would have some kind of advice that would, if not keep her from hurting all the time, help her stay sane.<p>

Apparently she had put the woman on a pedestal that she had just fallen off of.

It was on her journey home that she found her missing teammate. He immediately sensed her presence behind him and looked over his shoulder at her. He paused in his stride and Sakura briefly contemplated whether or not to storm up to him and beat him senseless or to work her womanly wiles on him.

Common sense told her to use a combination of the two.

When she finally reached Sasuke's side his lips were slightly quirked upward. "You're still angry."

Sakura's eye twitched. "You're damned right I'm still angry! Seriously Sasuke? I can't believe you threw me to the wolves like that."

"It was either you or me. I think it was obvious what my choice was." Sakura spluttered before punching Sasuke in the arm-hard. He winced, but accepted his mild punishment like a man. "What did he want anyway?"

"You mean you don't know?"

"The less I know about the machinations of my father the better. There is a reason I moved out."

Sakura pursed her lips and thought about that. Fugaku hadn't told Sasuke he was forcing her to choose between his sons? Maybe he wasn't as insane as she thought he was.

Nah.

It was more likely that Sasuke was lying. And yet she believed him when he said he didn't know. She wasn't sure why. Sasuke wasn't exactly the person she trusted the most in the whole world. Not to mention she was well aware that he had no qualms about lying if it served his purpose. Or apparently about throwing her to the wolves.

"You really don't know?" Sakura narrowed her eyes at Sasuke, but he only continued to look at her slightly bored.

"Sakura, if you don't want to tell me then don't. I'm going home."

He started walking without her and Sakura scowled at him and moved to keep up. "Have you eaten?" Sakura asked suddenly and Sasuke looked down at her and his confusion was evident and that was when she knew beyond a doubt that Sasuke knew nothing about what his father had planned.

"Why? Do you plan on poisoning me?"

"It's a thought, but I was thinking more along the lines of you taking me out to dinner to repay me for my pain and suffering at the hands of your diabolical father."

"I don't have any money."

"The lies you tell."

Sasuke opened his mouth and then closed it before he gave her a small smirk and took off running. Sakura's eyes widened in surprise before she screamed.

"_Sasuke Uchiha! Get back here and take me out to dinner!"_

He yelled over his shoulder, "You sound like you did when we were kids." Sakura snarled.

She did not. She was _way _nicer back then. He gave her no choice but to give chase.

* * *

><p>Several hours later their chase ended when Sakura cursed Sasuke profusely before actually giving up. It was then that he decided to cave as well. Of course, he couldn't just let her catch him if he was going to give in anyway because that would impugn upon his twisted honor somehow.<p>

"What do you want?"

Sakura thought about how icky and smelly she currently was and scowled. "Let's just go for barbecue." Sasuke didn't reply and merely started walking.

After they arrived at the restaurant Sasuke finally said, "You want to tell me what's going on?"

Sakura blinked slowly. "What do you mean?"

"Sakura, you're transparent. You wanted to be some place private with me for a reason."

"And if that reason is because I wanted to spend time with a friend?"

"Then I would say where's the friend?" Sakura flinched when she realized he was serious.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you spend all your time with your female friends—and have for a while. Everyone else is second rate to you."

"That's not true."

"Then when was the last time we spent any time together aside from Uchiha Family Torture nights?" Sakura's mind drew a blank as she couldn't answer. "That's what I thought."

"If you think I'm a terrible friend Sasuke why are you just now saying something? Why did you let things get this far?"

Sasuke, in his predictable stubborn manner didn't reply. So Sakura chose to eat instead. She wasn't going to let Sasuke ruin her appetite.

"You're shoving food in your mouth so you can make a run for it."

Sakura frowned, but didn't stop. She never knew when she'd have to make a run for it with the Uchiha. It was best to be prepared.

"I'm not going to snatch it out of your mouth. Just eat Sakura. You're the one that wanted to come to dinner."

Sakura looked down at the table suddenly ashamed. She couldn't believe she was attempting to try and seduce Sasuke. While it was true, it wasn't working the fact that she had the thought at all was disappointing. So Sakura did what she should have done when she first saw Sasuke.

She told the truth.

"Your father wants me to marry either you or your brother. He's threatening to put a stop to Naruto and Hinata's wedding if I don't."

Sasuke frowned and stared hard at Sakura. "Are you serious?"

"Would I lie about something like this?"

"Have you told Naruto?" He didn't even pause to think about it. Naruto and Hinata's wedding was no joking matter. It was a miracle in the making.

"Of course not."

Sasuke paused for a second, then said, "So this was your feeble attempt at seducing me?"

"I honestly don't know why I haven't killed you yet."

Sasuke arched a brow. "Really?" The expression on his face said he knew exactly why she hadn't killed him and was amused by it.

"Really." Sakura confirmed ignoring his knowing look.

"So what do you think I should do about Naruto?" Sasuke's amusement faded swiftly.

"It's an easy enough situation to remedy Sakura. We'll just get married. No one will be surprised by it."

Sakura blinked slowly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Good News/Bad News  
><strong>

**Good News: Spiderwebs is one chapter away from completion.**

**Bad News: That chapter isn't coming out until May 5th. **

**But I actually, can't believe that I have been able to steadily update this! I'm so happy. XD **


	20. A Call For Help

**Series: Sensei**

**A Call For Help**

* * *

><p>"So let me get this straight. You're not opposed to us getting married."<p>

"Why would I be?"

Sakura gave him an exasperated look. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe because I don't love you."

"You love me."

Sakura sneered before shoving another piece of meat in her mouth. "You know what I mean."

"Do I?" Sasuke stared at her and Sakura found herself amazed at how much emotion she saw in Sasuke's eyes. It confused her. Sasuke and emotion? It was a contradiction of epic proportions especially when it had something to do with an actual relationship. "Things didn't work out between you and Kiba. Nor did they work out with you and Kakashi. Maybe this is destiny's way of telling you that you belong with me."

"You don't believe in destiny."

"I don't?"

Sakura slammed her hands on the table, causing it to tremble violently. "Stop that! Give me a straight answer Sasuke. You know I hate that!"

"I love you."

"The fuck? _What?"_

"That's your straight answer. Do with it what you will."

Sakura was too stunned to move, and Sasuke continued to eat as if he hadn't just dropped one of Deidara's clay bombs on her head.

* * *

><p>Sakura didn't say another word to Sasuke during their dinner. She couldn't. The cat had effectively stolen her tongue. She was certain her day couldn't get any worse. It should have been a good thing that Sasuke wanted to marry her. It would make everything so much easier. She could let Kiba down and tell him things weren't going to work out. She could stop Fugaku from ruining Hinata's wedding. And she could move on from Kakashi.<p>

And yet she knew there was some secret part of her that hoped that there would be some _other _way out of all this. Sakura felt her head start to throb as she made her way home. When she finally made it there and went to her bedroom it was only to find Kiba hadn't left. He was asleep in her bed. She couldn't even smile at how adorable he looked as her heart was so heavy, but seeing Kiba did bring to mind his suggestion. Sakura grabbed a bit of stationary and sat on her bed. Her weight on the bed caused Kiba to shift and crack open his eyes.

"What're you doing?"

"Writing that letter."

"Mmm. Still wearing leather."

Sakura snorted, but sneaked a peek at his pants. "Just get undressed and go to bed."

"You're letting me stay?"

Sakura nodded and Kiba rose to his feet and pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it on the floor causing Sakura to frown. "Kiba…"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm picking it up."

When he had stripped down to his underwear he slipped into bed with her and scooted closer her burying his nose into her thigh. Sakura rolled her eyes, ran her fingers briefly through his hair before getting down to business.

_Dear Ino,_

_I suppose I should start off by telling you that all is well. Did you meet Itachi? Did he deliver our messages?_

_Tenten and I are fine. So don't worry about us._

_Ino, I can't even think of small talk to fill this letter with. I have to tell you what I did. I don't want you to find this out from anyone else. I talked to Kurenai on your behalf. _

_She told me why she broke up with Asuma. Ino I promised her that I would keep this between the two of us so you can't tell Temari, Ten, or Hina. You know how word gets around about us. I can't make you swear in person and I couldn't wait until you came home because who knows when that will be? _

_Have you met any Suna cuties? _

_I can guess what you're thinking and I'll spit it out. They broke up because of you._

_She says that Asuma is in love with you._

_While they were together whenever the opportunity arose to speak about you he did so. Yes, he spoke of Shikamaru and Chouji as well, but she said there was something about the way he said your name that changed. _

_She said it was the way he used to say her name. She told me other things that essentially added up to him falling for you and not realizing it. Actually, Ino I think he does know it and that's why he took up alcohol to escape his feelings since he couldn't love the one he wanted and he couldn't love the one he was with. _

_The night the two of you made love I __know__ he called out Kurenai's name. __Temari__ told me (but just me) so don't be angry at her. I think he did that so that you wouldn't feel guilty about sleeping with him. He wanted you to be able to walk away._

_But you stayed, Pig. He couldn't pretend it never happened and neither could you. That night made him face reality. He loves you._

_Why he didn't hold onto you is anyone's guess. Maybe he's still trying to deny it. Maybe he's just pushing you away. I really don't know. I don't have a clue when it comes to men. _

_I know this probably isn't a good time to tell you this because you're there in Suna to get over it and let it go, but I felt like, as your friend, you should know. Do with it what you will._

_:::_

_Sakura frowned, remembering that was exactly what Sasuke had said to her. She hadn't liked it._

_:::_

_ If you're happy I'm happy. _

_But Ino that isn't all I'm writing to you about. _

_Pig, I'm in trouble._

_I don't know how this mess started, but I guess I'll just start from the beginning. I'm in love with my sensei and…my sensei is in love with me. The only problem is that the sensei I love and the one who loves me are two different people. Ino, Iruka is in love with me and we went on a date together and I wasn't even aware of it. _

_I don't know when his feelings started. All I know is that I considered him to be a friend and now I can't talk to him in fear of hurting him. But I know I have to because I owe him that much don't I? I don't want to ruin my relationship with him like I did with Hana. And speaking of Hana…_

_I'm sleeping with Kiba…or at the least I did once. He wants to make it a regular thing and the fact is Kiba is so good in bed that I do too. How twisted is that? But it's more than just sex with Kiba. He gets me. It drives me crazy sometimes that he knows me so well and doesn't fight me, but instead works with the knowledge he has to make us work. He still can make my heart skip a beat, but what does that mean?_

_But that's not the end of it. Fugaku, the asshole, is blackmailing me into marrying one of his sons. I won't tell you the gory details via letter just know that it's bad. Ino its really bad as in I-am-in-deep-shit bad._

_Sasuke is in love with me. He told me so in his assholeish way and it's possible that Itachi is too. I don't know for certain. I do know that Sasuke isn't opposed to us just marrying each other. _

_And to top it all off I'm pretty sure Kakashi loves me too. He just won't give me a chance. I've let him go because I'm starting to think it's better that way, but it hurts so badly. _

_I hate to ask you this, but is there any way possible you can come home? We need to have a powwow because I can't do this on my own. It's just too much._

_Sakura_

* * *

><p>Sakura folded the letter in half then called for one of her summons and therefore sending the letter to Ino via slug. It was really going to piss her off doing it that way, but Sakura had no regrets. Thereafter, she let out a sigh and a yawn causing Kiba to stir once more.<p>

"Finished?"

"Yeah."

"Feeling better?"

"A little." Sakura admitted and Kiba dragged her down into his arms, but she went willingly.

"I know you don't want to tell me what's going on, but if you want to cry I'm here."

At his offer Sakura felt tears well in her eyes, but she didn't let them fall. Instead, she snuggled close in his arms and silently thanked him for just being him.

She had no trouble going to sleep.

* * *

><p>The sun rose and Kiba's eyes opened to see Sakura asleep snuggled in his arms—exactly where she should be if you asked him. He reached out and ran his fingers lightly through her hair trying to decide whether or not to be there when she awakened. She slept like the dead sometimes and other times she awakened to the slightest noise. Usually, it depended on how safe she felt at the moment. He used to take pride in the fact that he could slip out of bed and wander her apartment and get back in without her batting an eyelash.<p>

He liked that he made her feel safe. It meant so many things. A part of him wanted to test it to see if things had changed, but the more sane part of himself withheld since he may not like the answer.

"Sakura, wake up." He shook her gently and she groaned in response. "I have to go." Her eyes remained closed, but her bottom lip protruded in a pout. It was his turn to groan before he leaned down and nipped at her lip. Her eyes popped open in surprise causing him to chuckle at her.

He made a move to slip out of the bed, but she wrapped her body around him and weighed him down like an anchor. Kiba sighed, knowing what was coming next.

"Don't go yet, please."

The 'don't go' told him that she was spoiled. The 'please' told him that she wasn't just being a brat. She really wanted him to stay. She was making things complicated and probably didn't even know it. But then again, that was Sakura. Admittedly, he hadn't helped things by coming over in the first place. He _definitely_ didn't help things when he didn't leave when given the opportunity.

"Are you making breakfast?" Kiba inquired and he watched as Sakura's bottom lip began to protrude once more. Kiba pinched said lip. "You wasted a perfectly good pair of leather pants last night. I should at least get breakfast."

She laughed and rolled out of bed, heading to the kitchen. As he followed after her, he was glad she saw his point.

When he finally left Sakura's apartment it was only to run into Kakashi Hatake. Every bit of pleasure that had filled him drained away swiftly when the two of them locked eyes. He closed the door swiftly behind him before Sakura wandered over and wondered why he hadn't closed the door. It was also in an effort to keep the two of them apart for as long as possible.

Kiba forced himself to walk away even though instinct told him to stay and fight to protect his territory. He had made it all of three steps when Kakashi said, "I'm here for you."

He'd never admit it aloud, but those words relieved him. He felt his shoulders sag slightly before he finally composed himself. Kiba nodded and kept walking aware that Kakashi was behind him the whole time. Eventually, Kakashi took the lead and when he stopped walking they were joined by other familiar faces.

It was then that Kiba started wondering what the fuck was going on, although when Kakashi said, "I don't care how fond the author is about the idea. This isn't going to be a reverse harem. We all love her, but only one of us can have her," he knew exactly what it was all about.

His little trouble maker.

_To be continued in the Series Finale. Hinata's Story…_


End file.
